26 Letters
by cloudsarefluffy
Summary: -COMPLETE- There's 26 letters in the english alphabet, and somehow they can string themselves together and form millions of possibilities- all of which are avoiding Dean Winchester after his english teacher- Mr. Singer- tells him the only reason he will pass his senior year is if he writes him an essay on something he actually cares about. M for slash. Destiel Sabriel. Alpha/Omega
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: _**

**Oh my! Another omega/alpha fic!  
LORD HELP ME.**

**This one's a little weirder than my usual though, and Dean's kind of stuck up in this- but FOR A REASON GUYS.**

**If you know me, you probably already know what's gonna happen. ... shut up.**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Dean Winchester, an alpha, is probably one of the most well known and most swooned over person in Wilson High- a star football player, but not a star student. Dean usually focused on his social life, not caring for his grades as they slipped by just like his chances of passing if he actually took the time to pay attention. It was his senior year now, and he was planning on having a great time instead of focusing on the actual purpose of high school. Sure, all of his teachers glared whenever he first walked into their rooms- but whatever, it didn't matter. Dean could charm them to his liking eventually. It wasn't until he got to Singer's room that his plans to woo the teacher till he was under his thumb was abruptly stopped.

"Winchester-" he called, seconds after the bell rang, "I'd like to see you."

Dean rolls his eyes to where Mr. Singer doesn't see them, but struts up to him, "Yes?"

"I heard about you, kid… Seems like you have a knack for avoiding work."

"I've been known to…" Dean puts on a smirk, "slack."

Mr. Singer raises a brow, his mouth set in a firm line, "If that's meant to impress me, than I think you may be aiming at the wrong teacher. I'm not going to let you slide in my class."

The alpha furrows his brow, "Slide?"

"Not even a fraction, son. I'm only going to make you do one thing- and even then I'll believe it's a miracle if you complete that."

"What is it?"

Mr. Singer smiles, handing him a piece of paper, "An essay, one due at the end of your senior year."

Dean looks over the sheet, head wrenching back in disgust, "Really, Mr. Singer?"

"Yes." He grunts, "You haven't done a damn thing in your whole high school career- not a_ damn thing_. The worse I'm making you do is write an essay on something you actually care about. Before you get all smart alec on it- there's regulations to your topic of course- because I don't want to spend my time reading a paper on sex and beer my last days before my vacation."

The alpha reads the fine print, noticing all the specific do's and don'ts, and it only angers him more, "But Mr. Singer, I can't do this! I have football-"

"And an essay to write. There's no way around this, Winchester. You're gonna make something out of yourself before you leave my class by May and I don't want to hear a bit of lip. Worse comes to worse I'll assign someone to help you write it- considering I'm sure you'll vere off topic at any opening. They'll only be there to proof read it and to make sure you're following my directions- so don't get any bright ideas, you idjit."

Dean glares for only a second, "Fine… assign me someone."

Mr. Singer gives a fake smile, "Alright- Castiel Novak."

"Really? Some… kid?"

"He's doing better than you, so I don't think you have the right to go label him as nothing more than a 'kid'."

Dean tightens a fist behind his back where Mr. Singer can't see, "What are they?"

The teacher laughs, "Thinking I assigned you an omega or somethin', son? You really are dumb. No- he's a beta- so there won't be any reason for you two to be knotting each other in the library than writing."

"Oh…" The alpha's anger deflates a bit, a vague amount of blush creeping up and flushing his skin.

"Oh is right-" Singer looks towards his computer, "now go. You'll start on your paper tomorrow. You'll do it during class since I know it won't do you any good- and besides, I already know that once you get out on your own there's no way in hell you're writing your paper."

Dean blinks, turns, and then walks out the door. He shoves the paper into his backpack. Dean's going to grab Sam as soon as he can and burn his tires out in the parking lot with how fast he's gonna whip out of that fucker.

This was going to be awful, but not if Dean can help it.

**…**

Castiel Novak is ordinary. He's got a few friends, a select group he calls them- who hang out at the tree on the furthest corner of the courtyard after and during school. He's smart- but not like some of his other friends who are in AP classes and dual enrollments. Instead, he does what he needs to and passes with flying colors. He's a beta- so his label of normal coincides with his gender, but he's okay with that.

He's walking with his brother Gabriel, their hands in their pockets as they walk from the main building to their car. His senior year was okay- the only unusual thing being he was going to have to help some alpha write his paper.

"So- how's your schedule?" Gabe asks, playing with the keys inside of his jacket.

"Alright… Though my period with Singer's become something I haven't expected."

Gabriel tilts his head, "Uhh- how so?"

"Peer tutoring." Castiel sighs, "I have to help Dean Winchester with some special essay instead of an actual class this year."

"Won't that affect your grade, though?"

The beta shakes his head, "Already asked him that- he said I worked hard enough so far that he'll let me take it easy this year. That's fine with me though."

Gabe chuckles, "I would be too."

As soon as they reach their car, their heads shoot up to the sound of screeching rubber. There's a black Chevrolet Impala, wheels spinning against the asphalt and spurring up smoke as the driver guns it out of there. The car whips around the corner, nearly hitting Gabriel and Castiel.

"Hey, watch it asshole!" Castiel yells after the black blur passes, flipping off whoever was driving the car, then looks over to his brother, "You okay? Did that bastard hit you?"

"No. What about you?" going by his tone and death glare at the tail lights he isn't too happy either.

Castiel sighs, "I'm fine…"

The beta gets in the car, following his brother. Gabriel's an omega, also a senior, and probably one of the very few things Castiel cares about in this world. His older brothers Michael and Lucifer are gone and at college, no longer major roles in his life- and had been un-labeled as such for some years now. Within their absences, Gabriel had become Castiel's rock- his anchor. In doing so the beta empowered him with all of his trust and watched over him as though he were the baby brother.

"Can you believe some assholes? I mean- honestly…" Gabe scoffs, turning the key in the ignition and continuing, "He'll be an organ donor soon enough."

"Agreed."

Castiel heads home with Gabe, sitting shotgun with the window rolled down. Their car isn't much, an old little Ford Taurus that's white and about as old as Castiel's little sister, Anna- who's about to turn ten next month. Either way, it works well enough and gets them where they need to go- and it's all they really ask for as the city of Stanford rolls past their windows.

It's going to be a long year.

**…**

Dean pushes the library doors aside, it's his first day of writing his paper an he's entering the library to face it and the person who's supposed to be helping him- Castiel Novak. He's heard the name a few times before, knows he's just a small little person who will probably prided himself on his calculus score rather than on the number of girls he's gotten with. He watches as faces turn his way as he goes to meet the person who's going to help him.

"You must be Dean Winchester." A deep baritone says at one of the computers.

Dean jumps a little, looking over and seeing who must have spoken to him. He's muscular, not as much as Dean is but pretty close in a leaner way, and he's eyeing him with the bluest irises the alpha's ever seen in his life. His tee has some design on it and he's wearing jeans that hang on his hip bones, and Dean fake smiles and sits beside him.

"I am. You're Castiel right?" He props his feet up on the table, the beta scowling in disgust.

"Yes, no need to be putting your shoes onto the desk."

Dean snorts, "Let me just cut to the chase, how about I give you fifty bucks- you write my paper- and everything will just go on like normal. That work for you?"

The beta beside him shakes his head, "How about no?"

"Sixty then?"

"Still won't do it."

"Why not?"

Castiel rolls his eyes, "Because- I'm not going to write a paper you got yourself sentenced with. Singer already told me that if they even see me on the computer here they'll fail you."

The alpha huffs, he's starting to grow tired over this bickering, "Does that fucking matter? If he fails me it won't make a damn difference!"

"Yes it will, dumbass!" Castiel glares, "You don't pass this class you don't pass high school- that means one more year of putting off your responsibilities!"

"I'm not even supposed to be in here, I have football and I don't need this!"

People are looking their way, so in turn Castiel is dropping his voice dangerously low, "You are intellectually vacant, aren't you? Your brain goes to your knot rather than where it counts- so just shut the fuck up and type like you're supposed to."

Dean tries to think of something to say, something to retort with when his mind goes blank and his tongue grows still. The beta is glaring at him, his scent as steeled as his unwavering gaze as the alpha turns to the computer and opens up a word document. It's unusual for Dean to give in so easily with anyone- especially a beta who's now reading something beside him as Dean stares at the blinking cursor. Either way, the alpha quiets himself and decides he'll just argue later.

"What am I supposed to be writing about anyway?"

"Something you care about- within Mr. Singer's regulations, of course."

Dean scoffs, "I know that- I'm just saying, what is there to pick?"

Castiel sets his book down, rolling his eyes to himself and sighing, "Write about your car or something."

"How do I write an essay about my Impala?"

The chair Castiel is in screeches against the floor as he slams his feet down onto the tiles, "Did you say- Impala?"

"Uhh- yeah… Why?"

"Some asshole in one almost hit us the other day in the parking lot…" Castiel growls.

"That was you? You're the one who flipped me off?!"

The beta snarls, low and only loud enough so Dean can hear it and it's message, "You almost fucking ran my brother and I over! What do you expect- a fucking peace sign?!"

Dean narrows his eyes, "Yeah well- you weren't the one who had an awful day, were you?"

"I would have been because my brother or I would be in the hospital from a hit and run!"

Dean whips his head towards the computer screen, looking towards the word document as if it was the source of all of his problems- which it was, in a small way. The alpha just starts typing a random paragraph about how he cares about apple pie rather than anything else. He actually gets into it when Castiel snickers beside him.

"What?" Dean grimaces, turning away from the screen just as he hits his writing vibe.

"Out of all the things in the world to write about you choose pie."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Castiel shakes his head, still smirking, "No- but there is when it comes to your paper."

There's a loud groan from Dean, his forehead connecting with the table, "And what is that, exactly?"

"Singer said nothing related to food- and he even wrote pie on here. Guess he knows you better than I originally thought."

"He doesn't know me." Dean snaps his head up, voice stern and a few octaves lower than it usually is, "No one here really does."

"The troubles of popularity."

The alpha leans back a little, "You think I'm joking or something- aren't you?"

Castiel just leans back in his chair, closing his eyes, "Most of the time, you are. Jokes are really just your excuses to go off and have a good time fucking around instead of actually doing what you're supposed to. You have all these friends, you got the highest rank and skill on the football team here at Wilson, everyone swoons over you, you're probably the star-kid in the house, and you're telling me you have hardship? Kind of hard to believe, don't you think?"

"Fuck you!" Dean spat, "Just because I do something doesn't mean everything's okay back home, or in my life out of school- doesn't fucking mean you can rationalize my actions for nothing more than a public stunt of prowess! I may have all those things, but that doesn't mean I got the best of both fucking worlds, or that I actually enjoy this bullshit- so save your twisted-reality based opinions to yourself!"

Castiel stares at the alpha, eyes watching as he just erases all of the document and closes his eyes to himself. It's true, really. No one really knows what goes on behind the closed doors of the Winchester household. That John actually takes pride in his youngest more so than Dean. That John prefers Sammy over him constantly. It's the reason they live here instead of Lawrence, Kansas- because Sammy wanted to go to Stanford in California rather than some local college. It frustrates Dean beyond belief.

So maybe that's why he slacks off in school, maybe that's why he's got so many friends and he's the pinnacle of the Wilson football team- because here is the only place he ever felt like he mattered, that anyone even looked at him with pride or saw any worth in him. Sure, you can say it's foolish to waste away years of high school for a joyride rather than a diploma, but Dean can assure you that it's just the same. Because maybe if he fails, maybe if he draws the spotlight on himself- even if it's negative, his father will actually look at him for once while he's in his own damn home.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Of course you didn't... Just save the apology because it isn't wanted."

The beta remains silent beside Dean for the rest of the period. There's no more arguments, there's no more looks. It's as if the two are strangers and they don't even know the other is beside them. Castiel reads, Dean writes- or he tries to, at least. With the upbringing of his imperfect home life, the words no longer flow from his fingertips to the keys. The alpha just sits and stares at the white paper, hoping that if he looks at it long enough he'll either find inspiration or the paper will write itself.

When the bell rings, Dean is out of there in a flash. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, walking over to the double doors and not looking back at the beta that's just behind him.

This paper was going to be a fucking nightmare.

**…**

Castiel opens up his phone, eyeing a text from his brother, "**How's the tutoring going?**"

"_Shoot me now._"

"**That bad?**"

The beta scoffs as he replies, "_That bad. He's an arrogant son of a bitch- turns out he's also the one who nearly ran us over the other day._"

"**I'll shoot him instead.**"

Castiel laughs, "_No, it's fine. I think karma will get him back anyways… Did you get your birth suppressants yet?_"

"**No, they're at the pharmacy currently- we're going to pick them up after school.**"

"_Okay good- I just don't want you breaking out into a heat in the middle of school without any back-ups or something. And while we're there we need to get some headache pills- this alpha's driving me fucking crazy._"

"**You mean Dean?**"

The beta rubs his forehead as he replies, "_Yeah… He's just a little stressful, you know? Plus, some alpha chick was wearing this awful perfume and it makes me sneeze and want to strangle her._"

"**Oh- Meg Masters, yeah, I smelled her today. It's a special perfume formulated to make my gender quiver with sexual lust- honestly makes her smell like horseshit.**"

Castiel laughs, "_It does. See you in fifteen, gotta check in with Singer._"

"**See you then, baby bro.**"

Castiel enters Mr. Singer's room, knocking on the open door with the rap of his knuckle. The english teacher looks up from his desk, smiling at the sight of the beta and setting down his papers and reading glasses.

"Ah- Castiel. How was your first writing session with Winchester?"

He rubs his neck, "A little… fiery."

"I believed you two would clash. Look, I know he's a stubborn git, that he thinks his knot is going to please everyone instead of his brains- but I know that he's got some potential in him. If he gets over his personality hurdle and focuses on the right stuff, I believe some good can come of him. It also may be with you two's relationship as well, a little work and I'm sure it'll be good in the end."

"Thanks Mr. Singer," Castiel smiled slightly, "I just wanted to let you know how it went."

Castiel walks to the parking lot, meeting up with his brother and getting into the car. They roll up to the pharmacy, Gabe parking the Taurus and they walk in together. The beta waits as Gabriel gets his suppressants, looking through the headache medication when a person walks up to him.

"You seem a little lost."

"Lost?"

Going by the scent pouring off of him it's obvious he's an alpha, "You're out of place… Maybe my room will be a better place for you."

Castiel rolls his eyes and looks back at the pills, "Not interested. If you need someone to take your knot, then you need to learn a beta scent from an omega's and to go somewhere else."

Suddenly Castiel's back is to the line of pill bottles on the shelves, the medication rattling as the alpha growls into his neck, "You should come with me, because I'm positive your scent is exactly."

"Hey asshole!" Gabriel is standing there with his hands on his hips, "Get off my brother or you'll be wishing that you'll be able to fucking walk again when I'm done with you."

The alpha growls, the grip he has on Castiel's shirt tightening on him. Castiel's breath quickens and next thing he knows he's shoving the alpha off of him. He and Gabriel just run out of the store after that, jumping into the car as the alpha runs after their car.

"I swear to God- we're surrounded by assholes!"

"I was just trying to buy some damn headache pills and I get fucking frisked…" Castiel huffs.

Gabe tilts his head while driving, "Uhh- why in the hell did he come onto you? I thought alphas avoided betas…"

The car rolls down the road as Castiel replies, "I have no clue… I guess he was in a rutting heat or something- you know- want to fuck anything and everything mode?"

Gabriel just nods.

Castiel doesn't tell Gabe about the alphas comment on his scent- or that Castiel still has that on-the-verge headache. He just sits in the car and awaits to go home.

Because if he's honest with himself, it's been a shit and confusing day for him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: _**

**Aww yiss. Motherfucking update.  
Also- it's 3,000 words (so proud. :D)**

**There's some VIOLENCE AND SENSITIVE MATERIAL IN THIS CH. so you have been warned, people.**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Castiel sits on his bed at home, legs swinging on the edge of his mattress when Anna walks into his room. The beta smiles as he sees her, the bright red-haired head bobbing it's way over to him and finding purchase next to him.

"What cha doin' Cassie?"

"Stuff for school."

Anna is lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, her high voice ringing in the room as she explores the world with her childhood curiosity, "What's high school like, Cassie?"

The beta chuckles, "It's… interesting. You'll understand once you get into it."

"That's what Lucy and Mikey told me before they left… Are they ever coming back, Cassie?"

The mood goes a little sour for Castiel, but he continues on, "I don't know. How about you ask Chuck, okay?"

Anna nods, running off to go downstairs.

He feels bad for her, because he knows what other things she's probably wondering right now- other than turning ten soon. They all live in a foster home, guided by Chuck- and infertile omega who's dream was to have kids, and in turn adopted them when their parents refused to acknowledge them. For Castiel and Gabriel, their parents had died- Castiel four at the time and Gabe being five. They had arrived puffy-faced and sore eyes from crying, but soon found smiles on their faces.

It was how they met Lucifer and Michael. They were in high school at the time, then. They took the two orphans and made them their "younger brothers". They always asked what they were to each other, and they'd just smile and go on about their lives. Not that long after they arrived- okay, maybe about six years later- Anna being two at the time, Lucifer (known as Lucy) and Michael (known as Mike) were off to go to college together- and the two Novaks haven't seen them since.

Gabriel walks into the room then, "Anna pestering you again?"

"I wouldn't call it that- she's just curious is all."

"I know," Gabe sighs, flopping onto his bed and unwrapping a candy bar- he had a blood sugar problem and he always had to eat sweets, "she's just too oblivious sometimes."

Castiel chuckles, "We were too, once."

The omega smirks, "I'm not but you are."

They laugh, laying onto their mattresses and talking the rest of the night away. Gabriel asked about Dean and all of the drama that had happened- and Castiel told him all that was said. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Dean meant by the whole "you don't know me" thing, and he leaves it out of the conversation and instead it rests in his thoughts than on his tongue.

**…**

Dean stops the Impala in the school parking lot, "Good year so far, Sammy?"

"Yeah," he perks up and straightens his spine, something he's been doing since he presented as an alpha year ago, "I like my classes."

"Good."

Sammy tilts a head, "What about you?"

The elder brother laughs, "They're fine. Did you see anyone you liked?"

"Dean!" Sam turns a shade of red, almost matching how the tail lights of the Impala glow at night, "No!"

"Don't worry, Sammy- it's completely natural to find an omega attractive."

The alpha beside him is looking at him with an expression of disgust and terror, and it makes Dean laugh as he responds, "I'm just kidding with you. I think it's past the time you were supposed to inhale, dude."

Dean walks his brother in, eyeing the little sophomore as he walks beside him. He's gotten moved up from a freshman because of his high scores from his middle school tests. The alpha walks him to his class, returning to the library to face the word document and Castiel again. When he walks in, the beta is sitting at the desk already, deeply within his phone as he eyes go back and forth while he stares at the screen.

"Hey." Dean says, setting his bag down and plopping himself in his chair, going ahead and opening up his word document.

"Hello, Dean." The beta says, looking up from his phone, "You seem happier today."

He shrugs, "Just am."

Castiel nods, looking down at his screen again, "Sorry about yesterday."

"For what?"

Castiel sets his phone down for a moment, looking away towards the shelves of books, "For assuming things about you- when I shouldn't have."

"It's fine. I'm not mad anyways."

"That's - … good." Castiel finishes, a small smile brewing on his face.

Dean looks towards the screen again, "Dude- I have no fucking clue what to write."

The beta tilts his head, "Need help?"

"Obviously."

Castiel laughs, "Alright… something you care about right? Going off from Singer's regulations I'd say you have a few options."

"List them off, I'm listening."

"Well…" he narrows his eyes at the paper, biting his lip a little, "You can write about a place, a few selected hobbies or pass times, and people."

Dean thinks for a moment, "How about hobbies?"

The beta smiles, "There's a start. So what things tickle your fancy?"

"I do enjoy football."

"I figured."

Dean just huffs, but then pauses for a moment. His eyes whip up to an omega checking out at the counter, and Dean realizes what's going on. The alpha in him was showing up, considering he forgot all about his rutting heat. Most people don't know this- but alphas go into a heat just like omegas do, except it's just the roles swapped in the end. He feels a growl rise up in his chest and he knows eyes are on him.

"Dean, are you okay?"

A few alphas are getting up- and it sucks because Dean knows exactly where this is going. Whenever alphas are in a rut they literally get agitated by any other alphas in the nearby area- and it's mutual. Their growls hit the air as a few teachers run out of the room to fetch others to help break up the impending fight.

What was unexpected was the attention to move to Castiel, because Dean's head is whipping over to him and he's snarling. The other alphas growl towards the beta, the sweet scent filling Dean's nostrils. Castiel looks terrified, about five or six alphas about to mount him in the middle of the library- so his best fucking idea is to sprint.

**…**

Castiel feels the carpet fly underneath his feet, heart pounding in his chest as he runs. The growls behind him are loud, and he can hear the other shoes following him as he jumps over a table to get to the door. The doors are all shut and locked by the time he's out in the hallway, the alphas not too far behind him. He's too terrified to even look back.

Castiel is forced to however, when he's stuck in the end of a hallway, the bricks pressing into his back as he watches all the alphas corner him. They snarl, eyes nearly black as they watch his chest heave with fear and the results of running for the past ten minutes.

When the first alpha makes their move, it becomes a mass of fists, Dean lost among them as they fight each other. The beta takes the opening, running past and thinking he's safe as he slows down. He's on his knees, trying to catch his breath when he feels arms snake around him. Castiel yelps as his back hits the lockers, the metal clanking as the alpha presses against him.

The feel of his tongue on Castiel's neck is sickening, the wet drag making the beta want to vomit as he feels it go up his jaw. He tries to get free, to shake the fingers bruising his skin as he gets scented, and it only results in Castiel being pushed farther into the lockers. Suddenly, there's a loud snarl behind them, the alpha and beta looking to see Dean furious and sprinting at them.

"Dean!" Castiel cries out, the grip on him only growing tighter as the alpha readies himself for Dean's attack.

It doesn't last long, because Dean is on top of him wailing his fists into the alpha, grabbing his shirt and throwing him down onto the tiles and threatening him as he does so. Castiel is huddled against the lockers, knees shaking as he processes the scene before him. Teachers start to gather around them, trying to pull them off of each other- more so Dean- six people gripping onto him as he keeps trying to attack. Castiel can count the heartbeats himself as the whole mess is cleaned up, the school saying he can leave early and that he doesn't have to come back for several days while they fix everything.

That was a few hours ago and right now, Castiel is sitting at a doctor. Ever since the fight he's feeling like he's about to have a heart attack, and he's been vomiting for several hours a whole lot.. He doesn't know if it's his nerves or something- but he can't fucking tell you if you asked. Besides he needs to see if that alpha had done anything to him with how rough he was.

"Castiel Novak."

He enters the room, nervous and stomach churning as he takes a seat. The grip his has on the edge of the examination table is strong, watching the door for any sign of movement as he waits. Castiel nearly jumps when it opens.

"How are we today, Mr. Novak?"

"A little… worked up. I was at school today and there was a major fight between some alphas and I got caught up in it- per say."

The doctor furrows his brow, "That's unusual, most alphas tend to divert their attention from betas during a rut related clash. Were you hurt during this altercation?"

The beta shrugs, "I don't know- one really got on me. The only things he touched were my wrists and neck."

"I need to see them, then. Any symptoms currently?"

"I've been vomiting for a couple of hours. It's been lightening up and what-not, so I don't know if it was caused by stress."

The doctor nods, glancing at some of the purpled skin and continuing, "Alright, we're going to have to take a blood sample. The call button is there if you worsen or need assistance."

Quickly, he takes to blood and leaves.

So Castiel is waiting again. The beta's eyes stare at the strings composing his jeans, taking his nails and dragging them against it to waste away the time and edge off some of his anxiety. His fingers pull and tug on the neckline of his tee, the fabric rubbing uncomfortably against his skin- the image and sensation of the alpha's tongue on it too fresh. It makes him nearly puke again when the doctor walks in.

"My suspicions were correct. Mr. Novak, I have some news for you."

"News? …" If Castiel was nervous before than you're wrong.

The doctor nods, "The blood tests revealed that you're actually an omega."

Castiel stops, the doctor catching onto his panic.

"It's alright- it's not your fault. You're actually a very rare one indeed, a selective."

His tongue nearly slips as he whispers, "Selective? …"

"Yes. Selective omegas are uncommon- but thankfully not enough that we don't have theories for information instead of facts. You're a special kind of omega. Before you ask, I'll tell you. You're heats are going to be completely different from normal omegas- and you want even need suppressants, because you're body only goes into one whenever a potential mate gets into it. Much like an alpha going into a rut heat around you, and it's effect is like a domino- if you're body accepts them as compatible."

"So… I pick them? …"

The doctor somewhat nods, "A little yes. It mainly has to do with fertility nonsense- and I'm sure you've been through enough traumatic experiences for one day. We're going to need to see you a little more often, however, and we have to schedule an ultrasound to make sure everything's in order and working properly. You can schedule at the desk. If you have anymore questions just give us a call."

And Castiel leaves, a little winded and mostly confused.

**…**

Dean sits in the office, his head is throbbing and he just wants to drag himself home and sleep. Not only did he embarrass himself for losing his control in public like that, he's also mortified he tried to _fucking mount_ Castiel during school because he was horny.

His hands are in his leather jacket's pockets, aching and covered in some dried blood from at least one broken nose- and he's sure he's going to get into a fuck ton of trouble for the shit he just pulled. Even as he sits in the way too flimsy and uncomfortable chair, he hopes everything will be okay- let alone his fear of seeing Castiel again. If he ever does.

"Dean Winchester, the principal would like to see you now."

The alpha gets up, having to limp a little from when his hip got popped out of socket from the brawl. He enters the office, the principal, Crowley ( most labeled him King of Hell since he ran the school like it was the fucking underworld- which it was, in a sinster and unfair way ), eyeing him with disappointment as he takes a seat in one of the two identical chairs available. Crowley sighs, shifting some papers and then looking towards Dean with a smile that means all business. Dean knows how he is, coming from some pompus college in London that no one really gives a fuck about when it comes down to it, because it seems kind of pointless and unbelievable- but the accent is the only proof he's not even from here.

"Why are you seeing me today, Winchester?"

"I got into a fight."

"Other than the obvious," Crowley leans back a little, "I'd like to know why the fight even happened on this property."

Dean shrugs, "I went into a rut, guess that's my biology's fault. But I didn't know about the whole _chase-Castiel _ thing… That wasn't even supposed to happen."

Crowley tilts his head, "So you planned this?"

"No- no!" Dean mentally slaps himself, "I'm just saying as soon as I realized I was in a rut I knew I was going to get into a fight- the alphas growling at me was kind of a signal, don't you think? Either way, right before we even got to go at it- there was some scent I never smelled before, and since I know you're an alpha you understand what I'm saying- and it was just all over Castiel and I- well you know what happened after that."

"Yes I do, you and five other students chased him, assaulted him and each other, and disrupted school for almost an hour. Castiel had to be sent home early and is not to return for a few days because of you six- do you feel any remorse for what you've done?"

Dean's tone goes a little bitter, just like the atmosphere of Crowley's office, "I protected him! I didn't even lay a finger on him during that whole time! That was another alpha who decided he was a fucking popsicle and he was hungry! I got him off of Castiel- I rescued him!"

The alpha only grows angrier as Crowley continues, "You don't need to use that language here- and it doesn't save the fact you broke a student's nose and caused one to be sent to the hospital while I'm sure that the others are having to see doctors for their wounds! You're the only alpha who was relatively unharmed, and after I reviewed the footage from our cameras I know why. Dean, you did the most damage- you're the one who caused the fight by getting into a fight while in a rut. The school regulations clearly inform you to know when it's due and to just stay at home."

"I forgot, okay? I've got bigger things on my mind than my rut, so I'm sorry if the dates get erased in my head! Besides- the reason I fought all of them was that they were trying to hurt Castiel- I was only trying to keep him safe!"

"Yes- but you also chased him and tried to mount him yourself during this. Do I need to play the video?"

"That doesn't matter you son of a-"

Crowley clicks a button as Dean starts to speak, clear audio ringing through his speakers, "_Mine! _"

Dean shuts up then, because it's his voice- it's him that's growling over the video and the cause of all the sounds of fists meeting flesh- and he knows it. The alpha slinks back into his chair, extremely humiliated and disgusted with himself- as if he needed any more reasons currently. Crowley pauses it, returning his gaze to Dean Winchester sulking in the chair about a foot or two away, averting his gaze and glaring at the potted plant in the corner. Dean doesn't have to be facing him to know there's a smug ass grin on his face.

"You get three days suspension for it- and you may return on Friday. For now, visit all of your teachers and collect the work you're going to miss. I hope you learned your lesson Winchester- and that I don't have to see you in my office again for anything else related to this type of incident."

The only sound reaching Dean's ears are the scuffs of his heels as he walks from class to class. He's saving Mr. Singer's for last, fearing what the man has to say about the whole trying to "_knot Castiel _" incident he thought he was avoiding. Besides, school is nearly over and he'd rather be fussed at him in private rather than in front of other people.

Some of his friends see him and ask what happened, and he just explains that it was a rut-related fight and no one questions it. He's just glad that it hasn't been brought to anyone's attention he was trying to fuck another student rather than just being an alpha fighting an offending alpha- and he just sulks everywhere he slowly paces. It just gets worse as the door to Singer's room is in front of him.

He knocks on the door, the english teacher's voice coming from within, "Door's open!"

Dean enters, seeing the look on Mr. Singer's face change from expectant to a bit of disappointment- a look Dean's been getting a lot lately, and he steels himself for what's coming. The alpha comes up, Singer waiting till he's inches from his desk to even open his mouth- and what comes out takes Dean by surprise.

"I heard about what happened- are you okay?"

Dean nods, "I am… Why do you care?"

"Because, Winchester, I know what went on. Words travel fast with us teachers as they do with you numbskulls- so I know about you protecting Castiel from those alphas. I understand you were also a little… jumpy, yourself, but hey kid- you did a damn good job if I can put my two cents in."

"Thanks…" Dean smiles slightly, cheek stinging from where a fist had connected with it earlier, "Everyone's been telling me I messed up."

"Messed up? How is stopping someone from knotting an unwilling person a mistake? Honestly, Crowley should be givin' you a medal rather than a suspension- but he pays my bills so I can't really make a fuss or I'll get one too, except it's permanent."

The alpha shrugs and chuckles lightly, "I know, but I can't really say much either. I'm glad you think I did what's right- because even though I guess I was worked up myself, I still didn't lay a finger on Cas. I even threw an alpha off of him that pinned him to the lockers."

Mr. Singer smiles, "That's a good job, son. I'm proud of you. Do you think you and Castiel can still work together when he comes back?"

"I don't know…" Dean begins truthfully, "I understand if Cas doesn't want to, and that's completely fine with me. But there's no objection on this end. When he get's back- can you tell him I'm sorry for what happened, like, really fucking sorry?"

"Will do. Now go on, I'm sure you've got some other pissed off people to deal with. Enjoy your small vacation- you earned it, but in a good way."

Dean smiles as he exits the room. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all...


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note: _**

**I STILL FUCKING UPDATED! YESSSS.  
NEXT CH. IS GONNA BE FILLED WITH FEELS LIKE OMFG. AND MAYBE SMUT- I DUNNO.**

**I know, I'm getting there early. Ah well.**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Castiel opens his laptop. He's got to get answers, because this nagging doubt and questions in his mind are eating him alive. Let alone the fact Gabe is all up on his ass about what happened with school, and Castiel has no idea how to tell him what happened and why. Mostly why- because he barely understands himself. So, to fix this, he's making a tab and clicking onto a search engine.

He types: _Selective Omegas_

Hundreds of pages appear, all making Castiel drown a little more within his confusion because there are so many choices. In the end, he goes with a credible medical website, clicking on the blue link while he waits for the page to load.

When it does, he reads what is has to say.

"**Selective omegas are a rare form of omega, only a couple of thousand on each continent, and are interesting as when it comes to mating and heats. Here's what you need to know:**

**A selective's heats are not like an ordinary omegas. They present themselves around only compatible mates who are fertile enough for them, strong enough, or cause physical arousal in them. Their heats can only be triggered when their mate enters them or they find a suitable partner, therefore the term "selective" is used. Most do not even have to purchase/use suppressants because the chances of triggering a heat is so low, it doesn't matter. Their scents are sweeter than most omegas are in heat- and alphas consider them a high quality fragrance and if they are around a selective whenever they release pheromones they will have a very strong reaction to them.**

**Selective omegas are fertile just like any other omega, except their bodies can reject anything other than what it has approved- so if one is assaulted they do not have to worry about pregnancy such as a regular omega shall. This doesn't include their mates or compatible alphas, because it is almost a certainty for conceiving when it is with the one the selective has presented to. Also, if a selective is assaulted by an alpha that their body does not approve of- the effects are strongly felt. This includes vomiting, shaking, and it can even lead to serious injury if the event is prolonged.**

**Bonds with selectives are actually stronger than most ordinary ones, considering their mates are filtered out and thus makes it easier to form a strong, reliable bond. Most selectives who have bonded have stayed with their mates- the usual cause of separation being death. Some selectives have even sported that within their bonds they can sense what the other is feeling- but we have not confirmed or denied this yet. Uncompleted bonds are also extremely important, as the declaration of physical attraction of both parties is a major step, physical contact- if it may even be a brush of fingertips- can cause a temporary or unfinished bond. It may happen on accident, or against one of the parties will, but soon they will accept the bond and even complete it.**

**If you are a selective, or you are studying within the ranges of the medical field, we hoped this helped!**"

Castiel closes the window after that. He's got some answers- some he doesn't like, others he revolts- and he hopes if it comes down to it he can at least explain it to Gabriel so he stops bitching. The now-omega runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and falling back onto the mattress.

The next few days were going to be interesting.

**…**

Dean's at home now, lying on one of the branches of the large tree in the backyard. His father didn't even bat an eyelash when Dean explained what happened- not even a large scolding when Dean said he was suspended. He just told him not to do it again and went back to his business.

It angers Dean, as he picks some of the bark in his fingers, that his father doesn't really care. That the only thing that matters is Sammy getting into Stanford because he thinks that's what Mary wanted.

When Sam was born, Mary had to have a c-section, and in doing so- she lost a lot of blood. Dean was four at the time, and he remembers his father coming home from the hospital with Sammy in his arms and widowed. In her last dying breaths, she named him, told John to "look out for Sam". It seems his father took that too literally, as all he really looks out for is his youngest son.

It's one of the reasons Dean hates him, because he gets overlooked constantly like he's nothing more than baggage on someone else's dream, a tick on your prized show dog that ruins the score for the final round. It infuriates him actually. The only thing John's done for him remotely was give him the Impala for his sixteenth birthday- the one day in twelve years Dean felt like his father actually acknowledged him. He gave him the car, taught him how to drive- all in that one day- and it was over. It's one reason Dean prizes it so much, because it's part of his first memory of John being an actual father to him.

Dean puts his head back against the tree, the wind ruffling his hair and the leaves around him as he pauses to think. Since he's out of school until Friday, he's got some time. The alpha ponders a few things for a moment, like what if he were a beta or omega- which led to thoughts about questionable things. Before he knows it, he's thinking about the library and the scent surrounding him. He shoots up on the branch, realizing something.

That scent… it was Cas'... which meant…

But Cas was a beta- Mr. Singer said so, and Dean knows well enough to even think the man wasn't dumb enough to pull a stunt such as that. Besides, Dean could have smelled it on him beforehand or at the beginning of his rutting heat rather than the girl at the check-out. It just keeps nagging at Dean until he just gives up, sinking back down onto the branch and closing his eyes.

This was going to be a long three days indeed.

**…**

"You're a what?" Gabe tilts his head, his voice growing higher with confusion.

"A selective omega."

"The fuck is that?"

Castiel chuckles, despite the situation and topic, "I'm just a rare type or something…"

He takes about half an hour, explaining to Gabriel what he is now- and that in an hour he's got to go to the doctor for his first checkup and an ultrasound to see if he's okay. The other omega nods, taking it in before he heads off to school.

"So that's why all that shit went down yesterday… okay… Wait- if you can only be turned on by certain people, who lit your candle Cassie?"

Castiel blushes, "I uhh- I don't know Gabe. It literally just happened."

"You mean you haven't thought about it, who caused you to want to throw your pants off and dance in a field of flowers?"

"Not really- I found out yesterday, cut me a damn break."

Gabe nods, "Okay, fine then. But while I'm gone and you're getting all your medical stuff done, I want you to sit on it, okay? Tell me if you figured it out or not- because I'm extremely curious. I want to see who can make my baby bro's gender fly away in the wind like a tissue."

The omega flushes a little more, "Whoever it is I'm going to make sure they don't meet you just for that reason. Now go- you're going to be late if you spend any longer discussing a John or Jane Doe."

Gabe shrugs, and then leaves.

Castiel just sighs, taking his phone and bus pass with him as he heads out to the doctors. He sits down on the worn leather seats, deciding to look like he's preoccupied with his phone to avoid conversations with strangers. As he pulls it out, he sees a text from Gabe.

"Seriously- I wanna know."

Castiel snorts, "Get your panties out of a twist- I just got on the damn bus and it hasn't even been ten minutes since you left."

"Doesn't matter, Cassie. I wanna know. Today."

"I got that…" Castiel rolls his eyes and continues his reply, "Just give me a few hours and some me time before I get to any conclusions, faces, or names."

So Castiel doesn't something he usually doesn't, he actually takes Gabriel's words into consideration. Who was it that caused Castiel to go and out himself as a selective? He grits his teeth, remembering the library when it was calm and quiet before all hell broke loose. He recalls Dean asking about his topic to write- and then blank. The omega furrows his brow, the bus driver calling out his stop.

When he enters the ultrasound room, he swallows and lays himself on the bed. A nurse comes in, smiling as she preps Castiel. When the cold jelly is smeared onto his abdomen he shivers, the nurse telling him it was normal to find it cold. He watches as the screen turns on, a pixelated image of his stomach as she looks around.

"Seems like everything's okay."

Castiel nods, filling out the rest out of his paper work and leaving. He really hoped everything was okay.

**…**

Gabriel is walking down the hallway, about to send another snarky comment to Cassie for not answering with him when someone bumps into him.

"Hey-"

He looks up, a person looking down to him, brows raised and his hair swaying as Gabe takes him in. The omega's mouth goes agape, eyes trickling down his frame- and he has to bite his lip and clear his throat.

"Hello there." Gabe says finally, voice recovering faster than he anticipated.

"Sorry- I didn't see you there…" He says, rubbing the back of his neck and diverting his eyes.

Gabriel isn't going to let him slide off back into the crowd, "No, it's fine- what's your name?"

His eyes widen, Gabe smiling towards his reaction as he stutters, "I-I'm Sam. What's your n-name?"

"Gabriel. You can call me Gabe- or anything since we're going to be best friends."

"Best friends?" Sam tilts his head, "But I just walked into you-"

"So? I can tell you and I are going to get along real well. Come on, let's go for a walk."

Sam thinks for a moment, "Okay, I'm down."

The two walk, Gabriel learning a little bit about Sam as they continue down the sidewalk. Going by some of the scent pouring off of him, Gabriel figures he's an alpha- and he revels in that fact as he walks a little closer to him. The omega was smiling, telling some jokes and making conversation- trying to figure out anything he could about him.

Oh yeah, Gabe was interested.

**…**

Sam watches as Gabriel walks away- trying to keep his eyes on his shoulder area rather than his ass as the omega leaves. He swallows, a smile brimming on his face. He hadn't planned on bumping into him, hadn't planned on noticing his scent as an omega and becoming quickly attached to the spunky little dude. He wears a face all the way till he gets home.

Dean's there, will be till Friday, and he's just working on the Impala when the other alpha comes home. His elder brother smiles, wiping some grease off onto a rag and approaching him.

"How was school today?"

"Alright… I meet someone."

Dean quirks a brow, "So- an omega made a good impression I am assuming? You took initiative?"

Sam shakes his head, biting his lip a little, "They did- but no. I actually just bumped into them in the hallway. Just sort of… happened."

"Well," Dean pats Sam on the shoulder, a smirk brimming, "I know some things if you wanna know."

"God- hello no Dean, what the fuck!?" Dean laughs as Sam turns a bright shade of red.

The alpha just shakes his head, returning to the car, "Just offering it up to ya, Sammy. Dad wants you, he's inside."

Sam nods, noticing a little change of tone in his brother's voice- but continues on into the house. He knocks on his father's door, seeing him look up from a stack of papers and get up from his chair.

"Stanford called today."

"Really?"

John nods, "Yes- they reviewed your scores for this year and they're interested. Seems like you might be able to achieve your dream, son."

The alpha smiles, "Thanks dad."

John comes over, giving his son a hug before continuing, "I knew you could do it."

Sam just smiles, absorbs his fathers words and nods his head. It seems a little weird to even admit it to himself, that he doesn't exactly want to go to Stanford or that he wants so much attention from John. It got tiring ten years ago- and now with college looming over his head more than ever, so is John, watching ever so closely as the clock ticks down to graduation. Sam enters his room, falling onto his bed.

Instead of thinking about college, he thinks about Gabe.

**…**

It's three two of Dean's exile- the last day, and it's not going swimmingly. Dean's still in his rut and he's got to go to fuck something. He growls, shifting uncomfortably on the tree as the day ticks by agonizingly. It doesn't help that his brain will keep tricking him that there's the scent of an omega around- because his head will shoot up or he'll almost fall off the branch. Dean just carves a deep groove into the bark with his pocket knife in hopes to quell his anger.

He needs to go to school- needs to find out why in the hell Cas smelled like a god damned omega in heat and why he reacted to a beta- why in the hell Cas isn't here right now and- … Dean slams his blade into the tree, cursing under his breath. Fuck ruts, honestly. Dean hated them just as much as omegas despised their heats. The anger doesn't help any, as he subconsciously rocks himself on the branch- even though it may bother some people, Dean doesn't give a fuck- or can't at least because there's nothing he can do that too. The alpha grows restless, and he hopes that by tomorrow it won't be too bad.

**…**

_( That same day. )_

Castiel walks into the doors of Wilson, the first time he's been back since the rut-fight incident. People eye him as he walks down the halls, super confused and some glaring. Castiel can't tell you why, because he's got as much clue as you do about it. Instead, the omega just goes to class normally- or at least tries to.

When he get's to Singer's class, he's surprised to find the teacher is waiting for him, "Oh- hey Mr. Singer."

"Hello Castiel…" he looks towards the classroom, "Can we talk alone?"

"Sure."

The omega is nervous as the english teacher stands them aside in the hallway, "I heard about what happened Monday with you and Winchester. You fine, kid?"

Castiel nods, "Yeah I am.. Just a little shaken is all. But I'm back and hoping it can just fade into the past like it's supposed to."

"Well- Dean came by a few hours after it happened. He had a few scuffs marks and whatever. He said he was sorry about what happened- and he's still willing to work with you if you are."

Castiel tilts his head, "He said that? …"

"He said, 'I understand if Cas doesn't want to, and that's completely fine with me. But there's no objection on this end.' so I would say he did."

The omega pauses for a moment, waiting a second before replying. Not only had Dean apologized for Monday, he was still willing to work with Castiel even though he knew he probably hated him- and he understood that, apparently. Castiel smiles, for that alone.

"Yeah- I think it's going to be fine."

Singer nods, "Alright- he's supposed to be back tomorrow, so I'll be sending him word you still a go on this. Now- if there is any issues just tell me and I'll sort it out."

"I can assure you there won't be any." Castiel smiles, and he just enters the room alongside the english teacher.

Dean still wanted to work with him- and that alone made his day seem pretty damn good.

**…**

Dean arrives at school, the Impala shutting off and Sammy exiting it alongside him. There are thousands of eyes on the alpha, but he doesn't care. He's almost off of his rutting heat and he doesn't care anymore about what people think. The only thing he's got on his mind is the library and a beta named Castiel Novak. Along with the questions, of course.

The alpha runs into the library first chance he gets, looking towards the computer they usually sit at- and Cas isn't there. Disappointment sinks into his stomach, and the alpha slowly takes his seat and opens up his essay for what seems the thousandth time.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood."

Dean whips his head around, the beta standing there with a smirk on his face, "Cas?"

"Yeah it's me- wait, you gave me a nickname?"

"Oh- I guess I did…" the alpha looks away for a moment to let the smile he's got building up go, "Castiel's just a little too long and complicated, don't you think?"

Cas laughs, "Good to know… Umm- I hate to spoil the moment but- … are we okay after what happened, you know, on Monday? …"

Dean blushes a little, "Oh- yeah… Unless there's something you want to.. uhh- I guess discuss or settle."

"No!" Cas says, looking away for a second and biting his lip, "It's all fine. Now come on, let's get the paper done."

"Dean Winchester, come over here!" The alpha recognizes the voice, his football coach Benny (who Dean always called Coach Ben) is waving him over.

"Never mind then…" Cas whispers under his breath, a tad annoyed.

The alpha walks over, a little worried about what Ben has to say, "Yes, coach?"

The man's brows furrow, "I heard about the fight Monday."

"I can explain that-"

"You don't have to. Right now Alistair and I are debating on kicking you from the team. We'll contact you once we reached a decision."

Dean's mouth goes agape, "But Coach Ben! I'm the best player"

He shakes his head, "It might turn into was, kid."

Dean growls underneath his breath. He makes his way back to the computer and huffs, the chair reaching his back. Cas is beside him, brow quirked and eyeing Coach Ben leave the room. He waits a moment to say anything, and it's good because Dean would probably snap on him.

"Everything okay? …" the beta questions carefully.

"Not really- because I may have just gotten myself kicked from the football team, for protecting you from all those assholes…"

They remain silent after that. Dean's in such a bad mood he's not going to even consider writing today- and he just shoves his hands in his pockets and growls to himself. Of course this would happen- he'd do something right and lose one of the very few things he's cared about.

Things weren't going to get any better.

* * *

**Response to Guest Reviews: _**

**Tabitha: ( ****_Love iT please update soon can't wait i'm just so exided _****) Glad to know you are- and I try to update daily. Enjoy!~**


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note: _**

**- THIS MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS, SO I DO ADVISE YOU READ WITH CAUTION AND IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SENSITIVE SUBJECT, YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND STOP READING. I DO NOT MIND, AS LONG AS YOU ARE COMFORTABLE.**

**I updated- WITH SOMETHING MAJORLY FUCKED UP.**

**I WARNED YOU.**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Castiel watches Dean slide further down in his chair, and he makes up his mind about something. He's going to fix this.

"I'm going to be back real quick."

"Where are you going?" Dean narrows his eyes, tracking him as the omega walks away, "I thought we needed to write."

Castiel slows a little and turns half of his body towards Dean, "I know- but something important popped up and I'm going to take care of it."

"Alright… Just don't be gone too long, or I'll come looking for you."

Castiel laughs, walking out of the library.

He's going to Coach Ben's room, and he's going to correct this mess before Dean loses his football slot. Because Dean doesn't know about Castiel's new gender- or the fact he was the cause of this problem. Castiel felt regret for that, and he supposed the only way to redeem himself was to explain to the coach Dean was protecting him just like he said- and maybe everything would be fine and dandy.

Or so he hopes.

Castiel knocks on the door, "Coach? I've got to talk to you."

The man swivels around in his chair, "Yes?"

"I don't think you and Alistair should kick Dean from the team."

Ironic timing then, because Coach Alistair enters the room, "What's going on?"

"This kid here says we shouldn't kick Dean out of the football team."

"This kid- is named Castiel." The omega says with a little annoyance, "And it's true. Dean was helping protect me from those alphas- he even got one off when it was assaulting me."

Alistair tilts his head, "Explain."

The student sighs, "We were in the library- all of these alphas got in Dean's face- and all of the sudden they're after me. They tried mounting me for Christ's sake- but Dean stopped them."

"Hmmm…" Coach Ben rubs his chin, "Alright, I'm going to go check up with Crowley about this and watch the video. I know that man can sometimes be a self-righteous asshole so I'll ignore his input till I make my judgement."

Castiel and Coach Alistair let him leave, the remaining football coach sitting on the edge of the desk in front of Castiel. He's thinking, going by the minute twitches in his face, and a little bit of worry slips itself into Castiel's stomach. It only worsens as he begins to speak.

"But alphas don't go after betas."

Castiel bits his lip for a moment, and he knows he can't avoid this. Knows that if he doesn't explain what he is Dean could still get sacked for helping him, "I'm a selective omega- I didn't know until after it was all over and I was at the doctor."

"You're a selective? …" Alistair takes a step forwards, "I thought there were few and far between…"

Castiel takes a step back, "There are… guess the odds never work in my favor, then. Look, I've gotta go now- Dean's waiting on me and-"

Castiel's back meets with the floor then, his breath heaving out as the lock simultaneously clicks. He's still now, looking up horrifyingly to the football coach towering over him, a sinister glare on his face.

"Thought you can try and run to your little alpha?" he chuckles darkly, "I bet he's the one who caused you to present. Now you're here, all alone, with the faint scent of heaven smeared all over your skin."

To emphasise his point, Alistair gets on top of Castiel, dragging his tongue just as the other alpha did along his skin. The omega cringes, feeling his stomach jolt painfully, his muscles beginning to shake as Alistair keeps lingering on him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Castiel spat, throwing his arm up to hit the teacher in the side of the head while he isn't looking.

Alistair catches the arm, a faint growl hitting the air and causing Castiel to tense, "I assure you I'm going to get off from you- in a certain way. You smell so sweet, like a personalized treat just for my taking."

"Except that scent was never meant for you- except that you're rejected and let me go!"

The alpha pushes Castiel farther into the tiles as he snarls, "If you leave- I'll go as far as sending Winchester to another school for what's he's done- maybe even jail if you push me!"

Castiel stops fighting then, looking up at the sick, twisted man above him with pure mortification. He came here to solve the football problem with Dean and now he's made it thousands of times worse. God, he fucking sucked at this.

"Now that you've got our little deal processed in your mind…" he growls, "I'm going to take you for myself here on this floor."

The omega stays silent, not informing him that a bond cannot form from this- that Castiel has to be consenting and his body as well- and both are equally repulsed by the monster trying to pry himself in. Instead, he just closes his eyes tightly, feeling the hem of his jeans be pulled down slowly, Alistair touching as much as he possibly could around his boxers. He was going to make this a slow, horrible process.

But then- a miracle happens.

**…**

Dean taps his foot against the flooring, Cas should be back from whatever he's been doing by now. He gets up, trying to figure out where in the hell the beta had gone. When he is down one of the hallways, Coach Ben sees him and calls him over.

"Yes coach?"

"You're friend Castiel just did something for you- he's trying to convince Alistair and I to keep you on the team."

The alpha takes a few seconds, but continues with a wide smile, "That's awesome! Do you know where he is?"

"He should still be talking with Alistair. I'm going to get some coffee and then be down there myself."

Dean nods, making his way down the hall. He starts thinking of how he can possibly make up for Cas' favor, and he can find an exact one. For him to be selfless and explain to Coach Benny and Alistair he should stay on the team was unexpected- and so was the smell now filling Dean's nostrils. It only takes seconds for the alpha to inference from the scents what's going on.

Dean kicks the door in, a loud and furious growl ripping through the air and vibrating in his chest as he takes in the situation. There lies Cas, underneath Alistair with his eyes shut, body shaking and jeans pooled at his ankles. When Alistair's head shoots up to see Dean, it's quickly shoved into the nearby desk.

Alistair wipes away some of the blood trickling down his forehead, blinking his eyes just as Dean lifts him by the collar of his shirt and throws him down onto the ground. When the snap of his skull hitting the tiling hits the air, Dean snarls, taking a leg off one of the wooden chairs in seconds and bringing it over to beat him with it. Relentlessly he keeps hitting Alistair, his cries of pain reaching out and causing Dean's blood to boil. He pauses for a moment, and that's when Coach Ben walks in. He nearly drops his coffee- or he would have- because Dean snatches it out of his hand, the cup singing his fingers as he brings it over. He waits for Alistair's eyes to connect to his before he pours the scalding liquid all over his crotch.

"Fuck!" Alistair cries, the word mixing in with a scream as the steam rolls off his burning hot clothes.

Coach Benny runs over, "Dean- get Castiel out of here- I'll take care of this."

With the sound of his tone, Dean realizes Coach Ben is just as infuriated as he is, so he decides it's okay to leave Alistair with him. He looks over to find Cas- and he's crushed.

He's huddled in the corner, his jeans already pulled back up onto his hips, and he's shaking next to some vomit. Dean walks over, Cas flinching a little as he nears him.

"Shhh, Cas…" he says lightly, "It's okay- I'm here now…"

With that, he looks up- his eyes wide and panicky. He grabs onto Dean quickly, trembling as Dean lifts him up and carries him bridal style. Dean sees it in Cas- knows that he's about to go straight into shock, and he does the first thing he can think of.

"Dean- I'm so- sorry…" Castiel is almost stuttering, voice weak and head burrowed into Dean's chest as the alpha tries to get them to the showers in the gym.

"It's fine Cas, I got you."

He shakes his head, "I should've- known better- but I couldn't… I wouldn't- let you get in so much- trouble for me."

"For you? …" Dean questions, his legs bringing them further down the hallway, his heart still clammering in his ribs.

Cas nods and grips the shirt tighter, "It's my fault- the fight in the library… I caused it…"

Dean furrows his brows, "But I was in a rutting heat, Cas. That's why-"

"No." he says firmly, "I'm talking about the whole chasing ordeal. That was my fault…"

"Why? You're a beta, I thought betas couldn't do that."

"But I'm not a beta."

Dean almost fumbles in the hallway, his mind going on reset, "What?"

There's a sigh from below, as if Cas was expecting this reaction, "I'm an omega…"

"But I could smell it on you if you were."

The omega pulls himself more onto Dean, "I'm a selective Dean- I found out after the whole ordeal when I had to go to the doctor…"

"So that's why…" Dean said, all the missing variables falling into place, "That's why we chased after you- because some alpha there must have triggered you."

He feels a little swell of anger from that, but ignores it as Castiel continues on, "And why Alistair came onto me…"

"Cas-" Dean knows he shouldn't be talking about it, or encouraging it, but he's got to say this now or he doesn't know if he can hold it, "it's not your fault. None of it was. It was mine. I went to school during a rut and started a fight that outed you, and then you went to defend me and- this, happened. I shouldn't have let you go alone… I'm so sorry Cas…"

"Don't be… It doesn't matter..."

The alpha reaches the showers then, Cas still wrapped tightly in his arms. Dean sets the omega down- or tries to- because Cas can't seem to let go of him. Instead, he turns on the water as hot as it'll go and he puts himself under the stream of water. Cas huddles into him as they get soaked, droplets pelting them as he rubs circles into the omega's back.

"I'm not going to let anything else hurt you Cas- I promise. No one's ever going to touch you unless you want them to, or you're not going to be forced to do something you don't want to. And its okay- I'm here."

He clings onto him more, his broken sobs now mixing into the sound of the shower- and Dean hates it. Hates himself for letting it happen and for Cas getting so hurt. He wants to change it, to go back and fix all of the bullshit he's been straddled with for the better good- even though he knows it's impossible.

"It's okay- it's okay…" he rocks the two of them back and forth, the wet fabric dragging uncomfortably upon his skin as he does so, "You're safe."

Castiel just clings onto him, the water rushing over their frames and the weeps rake his form, breathing heaving out as his tears fall with the water. Dean tries his best to comfort him- his best to try and strip away all of the things digging into Cas' mind as the seconds tick by. Dean's going to protect him- he knows this. As the people rush in to retrieve Cas and remove him from Dean, the alpha grabs onto him more, knuckles popping and his growl rising high above the water running down the drain. They realize quickly that Dean isn't leaving Cas' side- dragging the two of them down the hallway. The omega is still huddled in Dean's arms as he carries him away. He hasn't vomited for a while, so Dean's supposing he's doing better.

Dean let's Cas change into something dry in a bathroom stall next to him, hearing the wet cloth suction itself to his flesh as he removes it. Either way, as the school shirt and gym shorts now clothe him, he still feels as though he's dripping in some way. The alpha waits a moment, Castiel taking some time to get clothed. Dean figures he's probably still shaking, so he waits a little longer.

"Cas? …"

"I'm fine, Dean…" the omega's voice comes out a little soft, "I'm just freezing it all."

Dean sighs in relief, "Alright. I'm going to take you to the doctor after this, okay?"

Cas unlocks the stall door, his drenched clothes within a plastic bag, "Okay…"

Dean puts the Impala into drive, glancing at Cas occasionally sometimes. He supposes it's natural, considering he can still smell some of the frightened pheromones around him. The omega's doing better than he was originally, just quiet and contained to himself. As the doctor's office rolls up, Cas shifts in his seat a little in nervousness.

"Hey-" Dean looks over, "you're just getting checked out for anything. Then I'm taking you home."

He feels something stir inside his stomach, a somewhat bitter edge to it as he watches Cas eye the door in fear, "I know… I just feel a little off is all."

"I would imagine."

The omega steps out, rubbing his arm with his hand in a anxious tick. He joins Dean's side, the alpha walking him inside and eyeing all of the people as the enter. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary, so Dean relaxes a fraction and leads Cas up to the desk.

In a few short minutes, Cas is already back there, Dean sitting in the waiting room. He's a little uncertain as to what's going on really, and he's got a nagging feeling of doubt rising more and more in his mind- but he knows it won't do any good to question it now. Instead, he just waits for Cas to come out.

**…**

Castiel swallows his spit, the taste of putrid vomit lingering on his teeth on tongue. He wants nothing more than to be home now, to be alone, and maybe have Dean there. His scent was so comforting after Alistair began his assault- and Castiel guesses that's just part of the irony. Some faint guilt rolls in his gut, and he just waits for the impending assault of medical questions. He nearly jumps when the doctor from before walks in.

"I heard about what happened, are you okay?"

Castiel pauses, "I dunno, I was puking again and stuff."

"Well I'm going to tell you now some things I know. It was more than likely caused by a false heat or pheromones being released. Where you around the same alpha as before?"

"I have no idea who it was…"

The doctor tilts his head, "Well, selective's barely present to anyone- so I'm guessing it's the same alpha. Who was present before both assaults, and were they in a rut?"

The questions click in Castiel's mind immediately. There was only one answer, one alpha, one person, "Yes to both."

"Did they come into any physical contact with you?"

"Yes, they did."

The doctor nods, "Okay- this means a temporary bond was formed. You don't have to enact on it if you don't want to, or he doesn't. It just means you two are connected until it fades away or is consummated."

Castiel ponders for a moment. Dean probably wouldn't like knowing he formed a temporary bond with Castiel, so the omega decides to go with the answer he needs, "How long do you think it'll take to fade away?"

"About nine months, at the outside."

"Thank you."

Castiel leaves then, meeting up with Dean and averting his eyes. He doesn't tell him about the temporary bond, or that he's feeling a small bit of his regret through it. Instead, he acts as though everything's okay and lets Dean drive him home.

He's a little worried, and as Dean glances at him, he asks if he's okay.

"I'm fine Dean… I'll be okay in a few days."

"You sure? …" He asks, voice brimming with his uncertainty to the omega's answer.

Castiel nods, "I am. Look, I'm going to go home, get some much needed rest- and put all of this shit behind me and forget it all happened."

"You just can't write it off like that, Cas." Dean tightens his grip on the wheel, "I know that it sounds something a true asshole can say, but it's not something you can pretend never happened."

The omega looks sternly out of the window, "Yeah well- if you get assaulted twice in one fucking week I'd like to see your coping methods."

Dean starts to say something, his mouth agape and tongue about to pound out the syllables but he restrains. Instead, he shuts his mouth and pushes down farther onto the gas pedal. Seems things weren't going so smoothly after all.

When he enters his room, he flops onto the bed, clinging his pillow and letting a few stray tears fall into it. The omega hopes he can keep this up, that in nine months everything will be back to normal and he can fade away. School would be almost done by then, at least. They're already into their first month, so Castiel hopes they can make it the rest. If he can't, he guesses he's just going to have to wing it and put up a false truth to hide behind. That maybe if he keeps up the act the temporary bond will fade and he doesn't have to worry about it anymore.

As they go separate ways, he hopes he can keep up the facade.

* * *

**I'm so sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's Note: _**

**-SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO LeeMarieJack FOR ADDING ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES TO A COMMUNITY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO DEVOUT TO ME IT'S FUCKING CRAY!-**

**Anyways...**

**There's some more angst, I'm so sorry.**

**Also, I'm about done, a few more ch.'s and then it's finished!  
Do not fret- for I have come up with another story idea. Let's say it includes a music store and a huge ass playlist- and some characters I've never had in my stories before.  
This is to be written/published for I have Fall Break next week. (;**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

"So… you're telling me- that throughout all this happening… you and Dean are bonded?" Gabriel asks, narrowing his eyes as he tilts his head.

"Temporarily, we are."

"Yes, because the incompletion is what makes it better for me to process."

Castiel snorts, "Says you- at least you aren't partially bonded to someone."

Gabriel winks, "That's because I do it right the first time lover boy. Besides- I may have my eyes on someone."

"Really?" the selective tilts his head, "Who's the lucky alpha?"

"His name's Sam. He's really awesome and I think we're getting pretty close- however girly that sounds."

"What's his last name?"

Gabe pauses for a moment, rubbing his forehead, "Now that I think about it I have no fucking clue. I never asked him."

Castiel laughs at his brother, "Well- when you see him today, ask him?"

"You aren't going to school today?"

Castiel shakes his head, "I'm tired, and besides, I think they can understand if I'm absent. I'm just going to relax today and take it easy. Maybe even take a nice, long and hot bubble bath for the hell of it. You go have fun with all those… people."

The omega smiles, "I will, hope you feel better bro. I'll be texting to check up on you."

"Thanks, and I'll keep my phone beside me just in case."

**…**

Dean is at school today, and everyone is swarming him with questions with what happened with Coach Alistair and Cas, and the alpha wants none of it. He just wants to carry on with his school day and wait till Cas comes back. So he waits, like always.

"You seem a little bored."

"Huh?"

Dean looks up from his paper, eyes widening at the girl in front of him. She's gorgeous, flowing raven hair and going by her enhanced scent an omega. He smiles at her, and he remembers her vaguely from a party his freshman year.

"Lisa, right?"

She laughs, "Glad to see you remember me after all this time. I'm surprised you did."

The alpha quirks a brow, "Why?"

"Because you were so drunk you couldn't even think straight."

"That explains it… How do we know each other then?"

Lisa sits down in the desk in front of him, "We were at a party- I know you at least remember that much since you know my name- but one thing led to another… We hooked up in the garage for one night."

"And I let you go?"

She laughs again, "It was mutual. We both sort of felt bad about what happened, even when plastered you're still a gentleman."

Dean smirks, "I always know how to please em' with the manners."

"So umm…" Lisa smirks, brushing some of her black hair behind her ear, "You want to make-up for some lost time?"

"Ready when you are." Dean smirks.

The alpha is led by her to the bathroom, the secluded area is where their lips meet- Dean pressing and rocking against her. He starts to feel a little off, but decides to keep going. Lisa moans, grabbing Dean's shirt by the collar as she dips her hand low and-

Dean pushes her away, a sharp jolt running through his body, and not a good one. He's breathing unevenly as he looks up to the omega, brows raised in confusion.

"Sorry- …" Dean runs a hand through his hair, "Guess I'm not into it right now…"

"Think you can manage?"

Dean furrows his brow, "I said no."

Lisa's voice drops an octave, "Look, I just need you to do this with me, I'm in heat."

"But you're not, I could have smelled you before you even approached me. You better start telling me what's really going on."

"Okay-" she huffs, "I'll tell you! I'm trying to get back at my boyfriend for breaking up with me."

The alpha rolls his eyes, "Classy, good to know why it stayed a one night stand between us."

She narrows her eyes, "Fuck you! At least I don't willingly go and hook up with people in bathrooms so I can get lucky! Besides- we all know where you're knot's been anyways."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean spat.

"That beta kid- Celestial or something- he's got the hots for you and it's mutual."

"There was never anything between Cas and I-"

Lisa snorts, "Yeah, and you think I'm idiot."

"No- I know you're an idiot. That doesn't change the fact Cas and I were never and item, and never will be. So why don't you just accept your ex doesn't want you back, and I can say this- I can't fucking blame him for leaving you."

She starts to say something, but Dean's already out of the bathroom and heading back to class. Why does this bullshit always happen to him, seriously?

**…**

Gabe is sitting next to Sam, the alpha reading something in his book as Gabriel checks up with Cassie at home.

"_Hey baby bro, how ya feeling? _"

"**Like shit… I've been vomiting again. I think Dean's doing something or some bullshit- I can feel it through the bond and it fucking sucks.**"

Anger flares in Gabe, "_I'm going to have a talk with him._"

The omega gets up, Sam's head shooting upwards as he watches Gabe start to walk down the sidewalk. He catches up to him, a look of utter confusion on his face. Gabe's gonna find Dean, and kill him. When Cassie told him there was a temporary bond, he wanted to hurt him- now with the whole trying to do some sexual ass shit, it's gone to homicide. His phone vibrates in his pocket, but Gabe decides to just keep going.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks, "Why are we walking so fast?"

"Dean Winchester just fucked up today."

"Dean? What did he do?"

Gabe make a mock laugh, "He's been messing with my baby brother- it's a long story but they have a temporary bond and apparently he's been trying to get jiggy and there are negative effects on Cassie for this."

Sam stops suddenly, Gabe having to turn and look at him, "What?"

"Dean's my older brother…"

"You're admitting to me, you're Dean's sibling?"

"Yes."

"Did you know what was going on?"

"Not a clue! I just found out he had an unfinished bond a few seconds ago because you told me!"

Gabe pipes down a little, "Alright- well, I'm still going to find your brother and smack some sense into him."

Sam doesn't say anything else- or if he does- Gabriel doesn't want to hear it. This alpha also had the audacity to form a temporary bond with his brother and then tries to fucking sever it by getting in someone else's pants. In fact, as he sees the alpha in question come into his view- it's sickening.

"Sammy? What are you-"

"You shut your mouth!" Gabe snaps, "Who do you think you are to go off and do that to my brother?!"

Dean tilts his head, "Uhh- excuse me?"

The omega furrows his eyebrows, "No- it's not excusable. He's at home right now vomiting his fucking brains out because you can keep your knot in your pants!"

"What? I don't see how that can affect him."

"Are you dense? You have a temporary bond, you think you can-"

"What?!"

Gabriel huffs, "I wasn't born yesterday, Dean. You can't just go off and do that to him!"

Dean blinks for a moment, "Well- it would be fucking helpful to know there was a bond in the first place, wouldn't it!?"

"Wait- you don't know?"

"Does it sound like I do!?" The alpha pinches the bridge of his nose, "Okay- today has been shit. I'm going to follow you after school to your house because I need answers- now."

Gabe nods, pulling out his phone when Castiel's replies lights his screen.

"**No- don't! I didn't tell Dean!**  
**Oh god- you already told him didn't you? …**  
**Fuck.**"

The omega feels a little regret, typing back to his brother, "_Dean's going to see you after school today… Sorry…_"

**…**

Dean sits in the Impala with Sam, eyeing the tail lights of the Taurus in front of him. His grip on the steering wheel is tight as Sam shifts in the seat beside him. Dean know's he confused, that there's an inevitable conversation going to happen in the next few seconds he's going to have to go through.

"So you and Cas…"

"Shut up."

Sam chuckles a little, "It's okay Dean, I'm not mad. Just confused."

"Well that makes two of us…"

Sam looks out the window, "What happened between you two?"

Dean sighs, "My english teacher Mr. Singer told me I had to write a paper, an essay due at the end of the year or he was going to fail me. I had Cas assigned to me after it was given to me to help me write it- and that's really where it all started. He was the reason I got suspended for that fight, and yesterday I saved him from Alistair."

"I heard about that… That's awful, what happened to him."

"Yeah-" Dean's voice cracks a little, "it is."

There's no more conversation, because Sam probably noticed how sensitive the subject was- how fresh the wounds were. The alpha goes silent beside them as Dean parks behind Gabriel's car. He gets out, looking towards the building and noticing it. It's one of Stanford's foster homes, and apparently this is where Gabriel and Cas live. It makes Dean a little anxious as he goes up the steps.

He walks in, already smelling Cas as he enters. It's a rough scent, burning his nostrils as he goes upstairs, stomach churning with guilt as he feels the betrayal through the uncompleted bond.

"Cas?"

Dean opens the door, eyes connecting with the omega's as it swings back from his palm. Castiel looks like shit, skin a faint green color and eyes a little bloodshot. If the bond weren't giving Dean input, he could still tell exactly what Cas was feeling as his blue eyes narrowed at Dean.

"Nice to see you drop by."

"Cas, I didn't know-"

"That makes it all the better doesn't it?"

Dean tries to keep himself grounded, "You never told me we were temporarily bonded Cas, that's not my fault."

He snorts, "Like you would have cared…"

"You think I don't?" the alpha gives a humourless chuckle, "That's low of you."

"So is going off and fucking the nearest willing omega!"

"For the last time Cas- I didn't know! Besides, I shouldn't have to hold myself back because you get a little nauseous!"

Cas glares, "Why- being tied to me a little too much for you? Sorry I'm keeping you from fucking the whole student body because you can't even treat this right!"

There's a growl escaping Dean, "I can do what I want, Cas! If that's hooking up- then I can fucking do it! I shouldn't have to worry about you like this! I didn't even want this bond!"

There's a flash of pain, and both of them feel it. Castiel gasps from the bed, clenching the covers between his fingers and a growl vibrates from him, it's sound low and it's message obvious. The alpha takes a few breaths, a stinging in his ribcage as the words he just said sink in. He can feel the rage pouring off of Cas, the bubbling of fear in his gut as the growl changes into a snarl.

"You said you protect me, Dean! Did you promise to keep me safe from yourself!?"

"Cas I-"

"Get out! I don't care if you're fucking sorry, I don't care if you feel awful for it! You tell me you care but go off and betray me- say things like that and expect me not to feel anything! Even if it wasn't planned, this temporary bond is still here- and for you to just go and deny it like that is fucking low of you! Now go- it should be gone by the end of the school year, so you'll be back to fucking whoever you want by summer!"

Dean tries to say something, tries to fix what he's fucked up- but as he sees Cas give a small nod of finality, turning over and facing the wall, Dean stops himself. Instead, he bites his lower lip. He feels off, misplaced, like someone's thrown him in someone else's skin. The omega keeps ignoring him as Dean stands there completely dumbfounded. He staggers down the stairs, getting into his Impala and driving off.

He knows he left Sam, knows he left Cas- but he can't bring himself to go back.

**…**

Gabriel is popping the tab on a can of soda, "Want one?"

"No thanks… I'm fine."

"So…" Gabriel takes a sip, "The world's biggest bag of dicks is your brother… Who would have thought?"

Sam squints, "He's not a big bag of dicks- he's just a little…"

"Self-centered?"

The alpha sighs, "I don't blame him to be. My father, John, kind of ignores him for me. I guess he's never really had someone expecting anything out of him like Castiel is- and it's foreign to him and alien. I think he doesn't know what to do or say because he's had no one to do that for. I feel awful for that, for the fact John doesn't care much about him- and that's mainly because my mom Mary told him to look after me right before she died. I guess those words were taken a little too seriously…"

Gabe shifts a little, "I'm sorry Sam…"

The alpha chuckles lightly, "It's okay. Dean's just a little new to this- and even though I know he and Castiel's relationship might seem rough right now, maybe even a little hopeless- but Dean comes around, he always does. I get that he makes mistakes, and more often than not he fakes being happy for everyone- that his big tough alpha get up is really just a cover for how insecure he is about being starved for attention and respect- because he's never gotten any. Sure, I give him a lot, but I'm his brother. I'm supposed to… I just wonder what it would be like if my mom hadn't died, you know? Sorry- I just think stuff like that sometimes… Like how I miss her and stuff, or how Dean sometimes says her name in his sleep. Just the little things…"

Sam's quiet now, and Gabriel decides to respond the best way he can to his little confession- to open up himself.

"My mom and dad died when I was five." Sam's head shoots up, looking over to Gabriel, his eyes staring at his coke, "It was a car accident. They were on their way to come get Cassie and I from a day care when they got t-boned. Cassie and I were waiting for hours, and by the time anyone got us it was so late at night our teacher said to just not come the next day. They drove us here. Chuck took us in, clothed and fed us- cared for us, and we found ourselves lucky. I know sort of what it's like to be void of a parent, so in a way you Winchesters and us Novaks can relate."

Sam's about to reply when they hear the Impala revv up and speed off, the car whipping out of the driveway and speeding down the road. Sam opens his mouth and then just quirks a brow.

"Seems like I'm driving you home, then."

"Can.. can I stay a little longer? …" the alpha questions, picking at one of his buttons on his plaid shirt.

Gabriel smiles and nods, "Sure."

They just talk for a few hours, Sam getting to know more and more about Gabriel and Castiel's home life and how they bonded with the others there. Gabe tells him about Mikey, Lucy, and Anna- and how he wants to see where his two "older brothers" went and Anna blow out her candles in a few days. Sam the whole time is smiling, enjoying all that the little omega has to say.

Sam talks about Mary a little more, inferencing things about her from what John and Dean mentioned over the years. Gabe feels a little bad, that Sam's never seen his mother before- or that the only image he has of her are bits and pieces of tiny information from others. It's not like the real thing- and he feels a little solemnly about that. The omega keeps listening, however, as Sam goes on about college and Stanford, summers in Kansas and the feeling of sun-grown wheat against your skin. Gabe decides he wants to visit there one day, mostly because of all the positive things Sam says about it and the way he gets a twinkle in his eye whenever he mentions his hometown.

Right now, Gabe's driving him home. The sound of crickets chirping goes past the windows, faint music playing as the sun goes down farther and farther. Sam seems a little off now, looking towards the window and sometimes glancing at Gabe from the corner of his eye. The omega wants to know why he keeps doing that, but holds in tongue in favor of awkward silence.

When the Taurus rolls up to Sam's house, the alpha lingers at Gabriel's window, "Hey Gabe? …"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that-" he pauses, glancing away for a moment and licking his lower lip, a faint breeze with the cool of night tingling on their skin, "do you think that we can stay friends?"

Gabriel tilts his head, a small snicker before he hits the gas, "Of course Moose!"

He can hear Sam's laugh as he drives away, he himself giggling as the street lights pass overhead. It may seem not like much- but either way Gabriel was happy he was still getting to see Sam, and he was okay with that.

Yeah, life's good, isn't it?

* * *

**Response to Guest Reviews: _**

**Mosspath: ( ****_Great update on the story; you might want to put a trigger warning on this chapter just in case by the way. _****) Thank you! I'm happy to know you like it- and I did put up a warning, a more specific one. Thank you for worrying about the safety of others! :D**

**JustBecca: ( ****_Read all of your Supernatural stories - love them all. Can't wait for this story to progress. Really enjoying the fact the both Cas and Dean know - but won't admit to themselves/each other. Thanks for being such a great writer and sharing your stories - they are GREAT! _****) Why thank you so much! And yes- Cas and Dean in my stories are always stubborn as hell and hate to admit things. There's just some things about their characters I'll never change, no matter what. And thank you for all those compliments! I didn't know my work was so good! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's Note: _**

**SHUT THE FUCK UP I MADE IT.**

* * *

**-September-**

Sam and Gabe are going really well, they're close friends, ones who lean on each other and talk about anything with. They now have special jokes with each other and they both know what sets the other off into a straight giggle fit. It's cute, nice, airy. Most people look at them and treat them like a couple, but they don't mind. Sometimes it makes Sam blush, but of course Gabriel takes in stride because that's just how he was.

For Castiel and Dean- things were different. Mr. Singer had no idea about any of the uncomplete bond ordeal, or that their friendship had a huge fallout not that long ago. They don't talk anymore, they don't see each other. Castiel stopped going to the library the day he came back from Alistair's assault, so now Dean writes- or just keeps staring at the keys just like before, except in solitude.

Dean feels a little resentment towards Castiel, blaming him for a lot of the inner turmoil he felt. He knows it's wrong, knows he shouldn't be angry or pissed off over spilt milk- but he can't help it. It's all he really thinks about, all he truly feels anything towards anymore. Some of his friends stop talking to him, he quits the football team. In a way, he sort of drifts out of the spotlight.

Castiel just flows in and out of school, treating each day as something he's gotta push through. In the end, the days go by fast for him- and he feels as though it's soon going to be May and he no longer has to worry about the nagging unfinished bond in the back of his mind. Singer is clueless as to his absence with Dean's paper- but the beta could understand if Castiel just said things weren't working out.

The hardest part was during Dean's rutting heat again. Both of them had to stay home, lock their doors and shut their windows. There was becon beaming at the back of both of their minds, message clear as it flared. They were supposed to go to each other, complete the bond while Dean was in a rut- but they didn't. The alpha stayed home, watched some questionable films, the whole time trying to push away blue eyes and raven hair far from his mind.

For the omega, it was a little worse. Since Castiel was a selective, his body synced up with Dean's. He woke up that first morning covered in a thick sweat, the covers plastering him uncomfortably. Gabe groaned and got up, saying he was to take the couch till it was over. For Castiel, it was a nightmare. He tried so hard to feel comfort, to feel like everything was not on fire or aching because he was so alone- he'd rub up against things, try and convince himself it was someone else rather than himself. It never worked. In fact, it made his heats more insufferable, and as the days passed Castiel begged to whoever was listening that he could make it to May and be done with it all.

**-October-**

Dean's changed a lot in the past month. Since his departure from the football team and from the group of his unintelligent airheaded ex-friends, he's actually been turning himself around. His grades are better, the teachers are pleased- more people who talk to him seem down to Earth rather than trying to get a speed pass into heaven. He actually finds he enjoys it more- he hated his old friends and football anyway.

Dean's paper is the only thing that hasn't gone under any changes, as for the uncountable time he stares at in the morning. The cursor is always blinking, staring at him like a mother would whenever her child was doing something they weren't supposed to. He just fiddles around, does his homework- basically turning it into a study hall. Because what is he supposed to write? He hopes that with time the perfect subject will come to him.

Castiel is the same, still merging the days into one continuous smear as he waits for the date his and Dean's bond fades and no longer means anything. Sometimes when he's lying in bed at night, he pokes at it, feels the worn little space in his brain where he's memorized it to be. He swears that is moves every once in a while, a little twitch or nudge back. Reassurance that it's still there, waiting for it to be finished. But the omega knows full and well it never will be.

Sam and Gabe are doing really well now, and there's some flirting going on by both parties- except the other usually takes it as an over-analyzation of their reactions, seated with disappointment but still a little hopeful. They don't even react much anymore to the terms of "couple" or "boyfriends" sometimes even "mates", though that can bring a slight pinkness to the tips of Sam's ears. The alpha just casually denies that one, while Gabriel tells them to figure it out themselves and stop prying in his business.

The second rutting heat that Dean has is a little gentler than the first- not because it's not as strong, but as the pair knows what to expect from it. Castiel knows to just try and hold it off as long as possible, to ignore the calling in the back of his mind and try and just get through it in any way he can. Dean however, just does nothing- or tries to. He lays in bed thinking about the Impala, and maybe some omega washing it with daisy dukes and a cut-off tee. It leads to a weird thought of course, and Dean laughs despite himself.

**-November-**

Gabriel knows almost everything about Sam. His inner secrets, his deep thoughts, the things that keep him awake at night. The omega feels entitled with a trust not many have- and it's true. Sam talks about John expecting everything out of him and not ever letting up, about how he wishes things were different for Dean and even one day when Sam asked how it would be different if he'd never been born. It was over quickly though, because Gabe told him he shouldn't be thinking things like that- and if Sam thought that low of himself just to remind him that Gabriel thought he was worth the time and effort life put into him. In the end, Sam and Gabe were like two very close peas in a pod.

Dean's popular again- except among the teachers. All of them are really impressed with his turn around and academic success he's achieved in two months, and he no longer worries about John's approval like before. Especially when it comes to Mr. Singer. He and Dean's relations have changed drastically just like the alpha himself had, and now Bobby- as Dean learned was his middle name- treats him like a star student and even gives him a little extra points sometimes to add onto the essay in the end. For Dean this is kind of a good thing, also when Bobby calls him Dean for the first time instead of Winchester. He actually feels like he truly belongs.

Castiel is a little forlorn now. He stares at the clock, it's hand ticking by too slowly for his tastes. He and Dean haven't spoken to each other in three months, and their last conversation wasn't the best they ever had. With that conclusion, it leads the omega off onto other realizations or thoughts, about how he should have done this or said that. Basically a whole bunch of what-if's piling up in his skull and cramming into his brain.

The third rut is way easier, the call in the back of Castiel and Dean's mind growing weaker and the need to find each other goes with it. Castiel find it easier to go through, and he is relaxed more often than not. For Dean, he's able to think more thoughts without Castiel plaguing his mind as much. It's basically a better experience for the two of them.

**-December-**

The days are way cold now, trees beyond leafless and everything looks dead. Gabe enjoys this month more than anything, and he decides he's going to get Sam a Christmas present. He goes around for a long time, trying to find the best gift- whether it be serious or a gag one, he's not sure. It finally clicks whenever he sees a stuffed moose with the name "SAM" sewed into it's foot. It's got a scarf that's nearly identical to the alphas, and Gabriel is snickering as he buys it. For Sam, he's already on the same idea as the omega, as he browses the aisles of any store that might offer the right gift. Sam settles the inner debate when he finds a "make-your-own-candy-kit" and he buys all of the stuff for it, since he knows about the blood sugar issue and his dependency on it. He guesses it'll make something fun.

For Dean and Castiel, they just randomly think about each other sometimes. The only interaction they had since that argument four months ago was awkwardly seeing each other as they passed on some stairs going to class. Other than that, it's been all avoiding and dodging each other left and right. They think about what they're going to do during Christmas Break and they can't think of anything.

The rut is simple now, and Castiel can doing his own thing for several hours before his body flares up. It's not much, though, but he manages and supposes he'll soon be able to go to school again without worry- but he just doesn't want to chance it this time. For Dean, the bond is easier to ignore, easier to forget while he he lopes around and thinks whatever the fuck he wants. It's even over a day before it should be, and he's glad because it's almost Christmas Eve.

Gabriel gives his present to Sam, the snow falling lightly outside as the sun goes Down. It's Christmas Eve, and the omega is really excited because Sam's secretly spending the night.

"You got this for me? …" the alpha overlooks the stuffed doll, "A moose too- and it's got my scarf!"

"I found it, and it reminded me of you. Though it was suiting and that's why it's in your hands now. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Sam laughs, "Oh- I got you something too!"

Gabe can't hold back his excitement, a grin brimming on his face, "Really?"

Sam nodded, pulling out his wrapped gift, "I thought you would need it and it seemed like it was a whole lot of fun… I don't know if you're going to like it though…"

Gabe unwraps his present to find the candy making kit, and he smiles, "Oh this is perfect! I can make my own candy and-! Gah this is amazing Moose, thank you!"

For giving him the gift, Gabriel places a kiss onto Sam's cheek. When he pulls away there's blush all over Sam's skin, and he chuckles as the alpha has to clear his throat.

"Glad to know you like it…" He smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

That night is spent with Gabriel and Sam sharing the same bed- since the couch is too small for the alpha and it's covered in the other kids presents. So instead, Gabe falls asleep- or pretends to be, and he feels a few fingers brush the hair out of his face and arms wrap around him. The omega falls asleep with Sam's body around him, and it's the best he's ever slept in years.

**-January-**

Everyone's talking about what went on during their break and New Year's- and it's funny because Dean really doesn't have anything to say for once. He was planning on going to some New Year's party he was invited to, but chose to stay home and relax. John only gave him one present this year, and it was a new leather jacket that he's currently wearing. He likes it, and he just keeps the reason why a secret.

Castiel's was okay, just a little awkward to see his brother and Sam spooning in the morning. Either way it's a nice time. He saw Anna gets her presents, a huge smile lit up on her face as she undid the wrapping paper in a hurry. For him, the highlight was when Chuck gave him a new coat, it's tan fabric pleasing to him under his fingertips. He loved it, and as he put it on for the first time, he felt really, really happy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the bond hummed with a special electricity, and it seemed like there was some feelings of Dean's that were showing up through the bond. Just for that day, Castiel let it float around in his head instead of shoving it back down and strapping it so he couldn't feel it.

For now, Gabriel and Sam or one the hinge of a lot of things. There's a lot of contact between them, a whole bunch being with the eyes or hands- and right now Gabe's lying his head in Sam's lap as the alpha strokes his fingers through his hair as he reads.

"What do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Gabe blurts.

"Oh-" Sam sets the book down, not stopping his fingers from smoothing out the omega's scalp, "I dunno. I didn't have any plans or ideas."

Gabe smiles, "I know- I've got the perfect idea. Except- it'll be a surprise. I don't know if you're going to like it, or some other bullshit- but it should be awesome."

The alpha snickers, "I can't wait to see what you've come up with."

Dean gets asked out a couple of times, some people wanting to know why he disappeared for several months- but he just says no and that it's complicated. How can he tell people he got a temporary bond with Castiel and then went off and tried to fuck Lisa in a school bathroom, when he can't even admit it to himself without feeling guilt? The bond is still in the back of his mind, faded, vaguer than he remembers. It's a little solemn to think about it being gone, because even though it's been tiny and small, he's grown accustomed to it. Plus, when Dean's almost asleep- he swears he can feel Castiel interacting with it, even if it's a poke. Each time makes something flare up in him, scream at him to fix it while he can- but he knows it's not possible. This broken friendship is unmenable.

The omega is lonely. Mr. Singer keeps asking how Dean's paper is coming along, and he says things that aren't true and hopes Dean doesn't say anything to him. He knows it's a dick move of him, to make his teacher believe they're still working together because he can't bring himself to confess they fought against each other and lost. Shameful, even. He just hopes the english teacher won't catch on to what's happening. For Castiel, the bond is a little weaker- still there and glaring at him because it's held back and ignored more than half of the time. It really only gets attention when ever Cas is trying to fall asleep but can't- when there's an aching hole in his chest and nothing he does fills and seals it. So he pokes, he prods, hopes that maybe he can gain some comfort from it. Sometimes he thinks he can feel Dean push back, interacting with it- but it's a lost hope.

**-February-**

Sam is hanging out with Gabriel, eyes shifting to the omega. He's been thinking of asking him about something certain, because he thinks they're close enough to take the step in their relationship now.

"Hey Gabe," he's a little nervous, but continues on anyways, "Can I ask you something… something important?"

"Sure Moose, shoot."

The alpha takes a moment, "I know we're really good friends and all, and that these past few months have been really fun between us. I think our relationship is solid and I- … Well I want to try something… Can I try and do this?"

"I suppose you can- but Sam? …"

The alpha presses his lips against Gabe's, the initial moment being processed in his brain. He awaits the shove from Gabe, the close to their friendship, a broken and unmended wound he would be sporting as it healed. But it never came. Instead, the omega bites back with more spice than Sam entered it with- but he soon joins pace.

When they break apart, Sam's smiling, "I was ninety percent sure that wouldn't work."

"What can I say-" Gabriel chuckles, "I'm open for change."

Sam smiles, wrapping his arms around Gabe's waist and setting his head on top of his. He's wanted to do this for a while, to hold Gabe close and smell his hair- feel the soft flesh of his lips against his own. Now he finally has it, and it's amazing- unbelievable. Gabe chuckles, keening his face into Sam's torso as he speaks.

"This has been building up for some time, hasn't it?"

"Since the talk between you and I after you bumped into me."

Gabriel chuckles, "That long, eh?"

"Of course."

Gabriel snickers, hooking his two fingers into Sam's back pocket, enjoying the firmness he finds and the twitch the alpha gives him from the touch. Sam blushes a little, but it's soon hidden because Gabe is kissing him again, and it's obvious that this is going to become a common thing for them.

"Took you long enough."

Sam smiles, "Well, I wasn't sure if the feelings were mutual or not…"

Gabriel smiles, "Oh no- they were. Just wait till you see what I have planned for Valentine's. I take back about what I said earlier- that you'd might be put off by it. Now I know you're going to love it to bits."

"Oh really now?"

Gabe quirks a brow, "Honey, I'm always prepared. You're just going to have to wait and see on the fourteenth."

Sam pouts a fraction. Waiting is awful when you think about it.


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's Note: _**

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CH. EVER.**

**6,000 MOTHERFUKING WORDS. HOLY SHIT.  
MY FINGERS ARE BLEEDINGG.**

**AND THERE'S SO MUCH SMUTTTTTTTT!**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

**-Valentine's Day-**

Gabe sets aside the coke he was drinking, staring at himself in the mirror. Today's the day, February fourteenth. The omega's a little nervous, and he supposes he has the right to be. It's a lot for him to do what he's about to do, but somewhere deep down he knows it's the right thing- the best thing he can do. Even if their relationship is still new and exploring the vast expanses of physical and emotional merging- he can't bring himself to not do this.

"Gabe?"

His head shoots up, looking over his shoulder, "Oh- hey Moose."

"So…" the alpha looks around the room, a smile that can probably be seen from space, "What's my surprise you've been hiding?"

Gabriel rubs the back of his neck, "It seems a little fucked up for me to do this so suddenly- or to kind of pull this on you… but I stopped taking my suppressants."

"Oh."

Gabe bites his lip, his anxiousness growing as he watches the statement get processed by Sam. The alpha's face contorts sometimes, a mixture of movements fleeting across his face before he settles on a smirk.

"You planned on going into heat on me."

"Congrats, Sherlock. You figured out the great mystery."

Sam laughs, "Are you asking me to bond with you?"

The omega swallows, "Maybe…"

Sam's finger pulls up Gabe's by the jawline, his lips pressing gently against Gabriel's. He smiles as he sees the faint blush creep up Gabe's tingling skin, small little sparks of electricity humming through his nerves as the touch continues.

"Of course I'd bond with you- a million times, yes."

"Really? …"

Sam has a gentle grin, the pads of his finger soothing Gabe's skin, "Yes, Gabe. I love you, and even though we might seem to be jumping into this early, or that we don't have any clue as to what we're doing- I'm still a hundred percent positive that this is what I want with you. If this upsets anyone, they're going to have to deal because I can't live without you, and being bonded is the best thing I can ever dream of if it's with you. So of course I'm going to be certain on this- you don't even have to question it."

Gabe smiles, leaning into Sam's fingers, "Why do you have to make this sound so corny but make me love it at the same time?"

"Because-" Sam chuckles, playing with some of the omega's grown-out hair, "I know a way with words."

"What about your body?"

Sam's face contorts in confusion for a moment, but it's soon over because the realization comes along with the scent coming off of Gabriel. He hasn't gone through a full heat in years, only when the doctor told him to lower his pills a little so the pipes could clean, and that's rarely ever. Right now, he's completely unguarded from it, and he feels the heat and unrelenting sweep of Sam carrying him into the back room. Soon, the omega's gasping, keening his hips forward and grasping onto his to-be-mate's hair. The feelings of his nerves is overwhelming.

"If you're uncomfortable, just tell me okay?" Sam states, voice hushed and a little hurried, eyes twinkling just like it had whenever he talked about Lawrence and Mary. Right then, it's when Gabriel realized that little sparkle was something he got when it was something he loved- and it was happening because of him. Fuck that was a turn on.

He starts prepping him, working Gabe slowly so when the initial thing they are leading up to won't hurt him or cause discomfort. The omega shifts a little, shirt plastered onto his back as he has his mouth agape more than half the time. For Sam, there's low little growls escaping him, the sweet scent wafting itself around him, begging, pleading, for any type of touch he can give- and oh, he supplies it.

"Sam!"

Sam adds another finger, chuckling darkly when another loud sound of pleasure escapes Gabriel, and he teases him a little. By the end, Gabriel is trembling, looking up and trying to manage the best glare he can because even though he's a little upset it's not the real thing- Sam's still going while he gives a grin with questionable means. The omega's hips are bucking, breath hurling out with gasps and the name of the person who's thinking they're just about done with preparing and now it's time to get down and dirty.

The alpha slides over him, eyes connecting with Gabe's as he slowly pushes in. Sam growls when Gabe throws his head back, exposing his unmarked neck to the man above, a gasp that's completely erotic forming from his vocal cords and lungs. Sam starts moving, and the omega below holds onto him, grabbing handfuls of his hair and his unbuttoned and quickly-dirtying plaid shirt. It goes like this for at least ten minutes, they're bodies shaking and the signals their brains are receiving are monstrous. The end comes with a final thrust, Sam's mouth placed over Gabriel's neck as he makes the bond bite. Gabe cries out, and it's a blur as he shakes against his now-mate.

A few moments later, they're more collected, breaths still uneven but that's okay.

"We are… doing this more… often…" Gabriel concludes.

Sam just nods.

**…**

Dean's doing fine today, he just knows Sam's out with Gabriel. He's not stupid- he really isn't. He can put two and two together and form the picture the puzzle makes and understands it. The alpha knows exactly what his brother's doing right now, and maybe he's a little jealous. A little upset over the fact Sam's happy and he's sitting in a desk at school or lying in his bed at home with no one to think about or see later. Dean knows the bond is in the back of his mind, knows that the time is starting to run out on it. It's only got three more months and then it's over. Done. Finished. He doesn't know if he should be happy or scared about that.

Castiel stares at all the foil hearts and cupids lining the hallway, stomach hurting from all of the decorations as he walks towards his classes. He hates Valentine's Day- especially now when people ask him if he's got a date or someone special he's got plans with and the answer is always "I don't have a Valentine this year". It hurts a little to admit, and the bond withers every time he says it, rotting in the corner of his mind. It no longer needs to be strapped down, no longer needs to be watched at because it's so weak it doesn't even try anymore. In fact, it doesn't react to Castiel's prodding anymore. It just lays there, seeming lifeless and dying. It's a little daunting to know it's soon going to be buried.

**-March-**

Sam and Gabe are doing perfectly fine, the omega's neck now scarred with the bite of Sam Winchester- and he loves it. They both do. People notice the mark, some saying they called it and others mad because they had to pay up on their bets. Either way, all of the reactions were positive. Except, they kept the bonding event away from John's knowledge, because the alpha knows his dad would be furious with him and in the end it would just get very, very ugly. So they pretend it's not there around him. They make up for it later by having sex wherever.

Dean's getting nowhere with his paper. It's still as blank as ever, the subject is still eluding him, and Bobby is curious as to see what's going on with it. Dean feels like he's letting him down by lying and saying he's doing pretty well, while in reality it's just as finished as it was in August. The alpha just hopes that soon the words will come to him.

Castiel is at school all the time this month, Dean's rutting heat barely effecting him as he enters and exits the double doors. No one can even pick up on his scent it's such a low reaction. In his head though, he's screaming because he wants to go home, wants to curl up into his pillows because the hole that's been growing is festering and he doesn't know how to cure it. The omega just clings onto the hope he knows what's going on and how to fix it.

**-April-**

This is it, the home stretch. Thirty days and the bond's gone, completely. Castiel huddles in his bed and covers as he sees the digital clock turn to twelve in the morning, the beginning of April arriving just then. He stares at the green digits, searching for an answer only to find the minutes change as it stares back. The omega sighs, flopping onto his back and giving the ceiling his uncertain gaze. He feels the bond barely there, hanging on by a few threads. If it were a person in a hospital, Castiel is sure they'd call it now.

_Get the family and friends, there's not much time left. It's dying. There's nothing we can do. We're sorry._

He decides that he should give it his goodbyes, his last words and interaction before it's gone forever. He doesn't poke it, doesn't run away when he finds it. Instead, he mentally picks it up, the tiny little bond shivering in his hands as it begins to take it's last breaths. He tries to comfort it, to tell it there's not much time left for it to suffer- it'll get it's end. The bond only settles a little and Castiel feels a few rogue tears slide down his cheeks as the bond seems to huddle closer to him. He feels awful, feels guilt and remorse for letting it be formed in the first place only to die because he was ignorant and naive. This life here in his palms- even if mental ones- slowly fading out and disappearing because he and Dean weren't careful- weren't smart enough to understand what they were doing. In fact he's furious.

Furious about how Dean betrayed him, about how he felt the first initial wounds in the bond when Dean's lips pressed to whoever he was about to get lucky with. Furious about how Dean blew it off as though it were nothing more than a parasite- because here it lies in his hands, and even though it's obvious to anyone it's about as dead as a doornail, it's still beautiful to Castiel. He's furious that Dean didn't see it, never saw it this way- nothing more than a problem child who pouts in the corner because it's have a temper tantrum. Not a bond pleading to be completed because every second a unused moment that passes that it's left unfinished and temporary, it dies. And now, as it quivers against Castiel, getting the warmth it long ago lost, it seems it's not going to be long now. It was ignored, denied, refused to be believed in. The abuse took it's toll, and Castiel feels like vomiting as it sputters around, much like a smoker would after their lungs are shot and everyone knows it's the beginning of the end.

Castiel curls up into a ball, huddling the small forlorn bond between himself and Dean Winchester close, telling it how he's so sorry and he feels so much pain to see it in such a state. His tears soak into his sheets, the finality of it all crashing down on him. It's over between them- it's about to die and it's suffering in the recesses of their minds because they're so stubborn towards it- towards themselves. That he and Dean were so selfish they kicked it to the side and refused it's existence, refused to complete it and left it rotting. Castiel feels all the pain from it, the ache he has growing at the edges, more of himself slinking away.

The omega hopes that it'll be a swift, and easy end.

**…**

Dean shoots up from his mattress, breath rushing in and out of his lungs as he feels the strong emotions through the bond. He can sense it- all of the emotions pouring off the other side to drench him.

_Remorse. Loss. Regret. Loneliness. Grief. Sorrow.  
_The list goes on and on.

The alpha has to take a few moments, to process all of the feelings bursting through him. He can only compare it to whenever someone watches a death scene in a movie. They see the character fall, they see the mortality and the end- they feel the surge of emotion as the light leaves their eyes for the final time. Dean runs a hand through his hair, cascading downwards.

Castiel is comforting the bond, he's telling it that he's going to miss it and how sorry he is- how much he wishes it didn't end this way. Dean can see him off in the distance in his mind, holding it close as it grows weaker and weaker. He knows he should go, knows he should go over and comfort it and Castiel who seem to be collapsing downwards as the words leave Castiel's lips and into the air. But he can't.

He can't face Castiel after what he's done- because this is all his fault. He should've known, should have realized those foreign things he was sensing was the bond trying to show itself for the first time. Now it's given up, lying so broken and vacant as the omega tries his best to tell it that it's all okay and he's sorry. That's all Dean hears.

_Sorry sorry sorry. I'm so sorry._

The alpha tries to shut it out, to ignore the cracks forming in his resolve to stay away and he feels the pull- the separation of the connections as he returns to his conscious mind. He shudders, ribs constantly moving as he grips the sheets tight between his fingers. He realizes something. He actually feels the same things as Castiel.

Dean Winchester fucking cares.

**-May-**

Dean walks towards Bobby's room, his paper in hand as he knocks on the door. The man looks up, a smile coming onto his face- it only grows as he sees the papers in his hands.

"You finally finished?"

"It's just the rough draft, but I thought I'd go turn it in just in case."

"That's a good thought. What's it about?"

The alpha rubs the back of his neck, setting the pile of sheets with black ink printed onto them on Bobby's desk, "You'll see when you read it."

Dean starts to walk away, is almost at the door when Bobby stops him, "Hey son- wait!"

"What is is Bobby?"

"You okay, kid? … You seem a little- off, to me..."

Dean is shit at hiding some things a times. Emotions are one of those. He feels like shit because the bond between him and Cas is almost flat-lined and the only thing he's done about it is sitting on Singer's desk. He just nods a little hoping he can convince him he's alright.

"Come over here, I've got somethin' to tell ya."

Shit, apparently he's awful at this acting stuff. He walks over and sits down, "What is it?"

"I can look at you and just tell, Dean. I know because I've been through it. It's something with a bond being severed right? The loss of a person you held dear but didn't realize how much till the end?"

Dean nods after a moment, "Yeah… How did you know, since you said you've been through it?"

"About ten years ago, I was livin' with my wife, Karen. I loved her to death and we had somethin' rare. A bond- for two betas, and a strong one at that. We were happy, every morning wakin' up with smiles on our faces because we woke up beside each other. It ended though, ended all bloody and with such a brute finality. A man had broken into our house, I wasn't home at the time- but she was. He took so much- but the most he stole was Karen. She had tried to stop him, and he stopped her. So I guess it's literal when I say I loved her to death. I know what it feels like to see a bond be disconnected- whether it be death or separation and time to sever it. You just got that look, son, the one I had whenever I looked at myself in the mirror. I just want to know why you've got it, because you shouldn't Dean. You're young- and though that may make you stupid as hell- I know you've got a good head on your shoulders. So tell me Dean, what's going on with you?"

Dean swallows, taking in Bobby's words and then saying his own, "It's a long story… But I had a temporary bond with someone, and this is going to be the last month I have it really. I guess now I know it's going to die off I see how much I actually wanted it."

"Why don't you go finish it then?"

"Because it's not that simple…" Dean furrows his brow, "I wish it was."

Bobby sighs, "I know, kid. But Dean- if there's still a chance for you to fix this- take it. I know that if there was a chance to get Karen back I'd take it in a heartbeat. You've still got that window, even though it's closing- it's still there and open."

The alpha nods, "I'll try."

Bobby smiles, "Good."

Dean leaves then, he doesn't tell Bobby about how he probably won't try. Cas would more than likely punch him in the face before he'd have a chance to talk to each other. Instead, the alpha sulks away and feels the bond grow even smaller with his footsteps.

**…**

Castiel is going to see Singer today. He's going to admit to him about the bond and his absence with the paper- and he pulls the straps of his backpack tighter against himself as the cicadas hum outside. He enters the room, the english teacher looking up.

"Mr. Singer I need to tell you something. Dean and I-"

"I already know, Castiel. There's no need to explain what happened to me."

The omega tilts his head, "What do you mean? ..."

Mr Singer hands over a stack of papers, "This right here told me- it's Dean's essay. I think you better read it, it's important that you do."

"He finished…" Castiel picks up the papers, running a finger down the first one in a bit of remembrance, "He actually finished it..."

Castiel begins to read it, unsure as to what Dean wrote these past couple of months without him.

_So this essay's supposed to be about something I care for right? Well- there's a lot in this world I don't give a damn about, and I can list them off to you. The first is my dad, the second is my old friends, and the third is Coach Benny and Alistair and the rest of the assholes on the football team. But that's not the point, is it?_

_I guess I could write this about my brother Sammy, about how I love him and look after him. That would be corny though, I'm his brother, of course I'm supposed to. But in the end, I kind of resent him my own jealous way too- because he's got so much more than I've ever had in my life. In a way, it's depressing to even type- but hey, gotta do what you gotta do. The only thing I can say I do care about is… well, it's Cas._

_You make think I'm crazy Bobby, that I'm just making this up for a grade so I can move on. But I'm not. I've changed, and I think it's been obvious that I have. I'm no longer that self-centered asshole who thought he was the best the world had and everyone was below him- I'm not that alpha who's the VIP rather than a team member. It's all gone- over, destroyed. I saw how much I didn't care about it because that little omega- that wondrous person named Castiel- showed me I was so much more. Showed me I was important in other ways than how far I could throw a football and the number of people I called friends. But now, we don't even talk anymore. We no longer see each other, and it's all because of me. Stupid, naive, Dean Winchester._

_I was an idiot, I know that- for all the shit I pulled while I knew him. First being I treated him like gum on my shoe for trying to help me, second for being so fucking oblivious towards all the things happening to him, and third for failing to protect him like I'd promise- even if that threat was myself. I should have known better than to come to school during my rutting heat, should have known better than to chase after him like a piece of meat I could claim as my own. When I look back on it, I feel like shit- and it's right that I do. The worst is what happened with Alistair._

_Cas shouldn't have tried to defend me from getting kicked off the team. I really didn't care is all- I just felt like the only place I belonged and was wanted was there- and losing it was like losing my security blanket. He tried to tell them I was doing the right thing and in the end all it got him was a new thing to have nightmares about. Of course, I only screw it up by forming a temporary bond with him and not even noticing it. I promised I'd protect him, that I'd keep him safe- and I fucking blew it._

_I shouldn't have kissed Lisa, even though I called it off and it turned out she wanted to get revenge on her ex. I shouldn't have gone in guns blazing when there should have been a cease fire. I told him I didn't want the bond, that he was holding me back- and when I look at it now those are completely untrue. It was me that was the problem. I thought Cas deserved someone better- and he does- and that it was really me holding him back. Just the look in his eyes confirmed that for me, and I still have it in the back of my mind when I tell myself not to go back. Because it's so hard not to._

_The past nine months of having him avoid me has made me realize so many things. I was never about football or popularity, or that I needed the words of my father to be accepted in life. All I needed was for him to accept me- and I blew it because I didn't have my head in the game. I lost, because I didn't realize I needed him in my life until it's too late to fix anything. So now I guess I'm filling this with those words I never said to him, or admitting the things I should have instead of hiding them away._

_I know I'm a dumbass, especially for letting our relationship go to the point to where it's almost dead- and this bond in the back of my mind is just about gone, just like he is. As the months dwindled down I noticed how much I cared, and I guess it's too late to tell him I wish I could fix this- all of this. Sorry Bobby, if this isn't what you wanted or expected, but it's about something I truly care about, so it's fitting I write about Cas. In the end, I don't really care if I get a low grade or you say I need to rewrite this- because I'm just going to edit this and send it back in. Sorry if that's bothersome, but I just can't seem to write about anything else other than him._

That's where the paper ends, and Castiel is holding a hand up to his mouth, feeling his breath hit his palm from where his mouth is agape. The feeling in his throat is constricting, and he grasps the paper tighter. Dean Winchester cared- cared this whole damn time and felt like shit for never telling Castiel. It makes to omega want to weep, because it actually may be too late to fix their friendship- but that doesn't mean they can't start it over as something else. Castiel sets the paper on Singer's desk.

"Where is he?"

"In the library. He's doing the final editing on the paper before he emails it to me. This was the rough draft."

Castiel nods, "Thank you so much, Bobby. For everything."

The teacher smiles, "Don't mention it kid. Now hurry, you ain't got much time left to fix this if you can."

Castiel is sprinting down the hallway, feelings rushing through his body. It's almost time for their bond to die and he knows it- knows it very well by heart as he charges towards the library. Castiel tells the bond to just hold on for a little longer, just to make it a few more moments and it'll all be fine. It doesn't have to die anymore, it doesn't have to fade away just like their friendship did. There's still time, there's still a chance. The omega bursts open the doors to the library, breaths heaving in his chest as he looks through all the faces to find him.

And he does- he sees Dean.

The alpha is staring at him wide eyed, body turned halfway in his chair. He quirks his brows, about to say something or voice his confusion when Castiel runs over to him. Dean starts to get up, seeing how the omega is running full tilt towards him. The library starts to clear out, thankfully- and just in time because Castiel is almost in tears.

"Dean!" he runs into him, wrapping his arms around him and holding on for dear life. His sobs ring out and the tears soak the alpha's shirt. He feels Dean hold him back, putting his head on top of his and soothing his hair as he cries.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Cas… I'm such a fucking idiot."

Castiel grabs fistfuls of Dean's tee, "No- I am. I read that paper you turned into Bobby's and Dean- I should have told you about the bond in the first place, I should have told you how much I didn't want you to leave all those months ago- and I should have told you how fucking much I regret all of this. How I want the bond and I feel so fucking sorry for ever letting it get to this point, and that I let you walk away and told you never to come back- that I denied the bond because you denied me."

The alpha strains his voice a little, "I shouldn't have said I didn't want to be bonded with you, Cas- I should have been smarter than that. I'm so sorry I hurt you and treated you like a nuisance, I meant all those things I said in there, every word, because I've lost count the number of times I thought about you in the past nine months and how I fucked up. All those times I realized I should have been there for you- especially after all you did for me, sticking up and defending me when I barely knew you, Cas. That's why I love you, Cas. You believed in me when no one else did, and you cared when no one else took the time- and it's been the most amazing thing to happen to me in my life."

"You- you love me?" Castiel looks up, tears streaming down his face, blue eyes darting all over Dean's face.

"How could I not?"

Castiel smiles, a small sputter of laughter mixed in with the beginning of a sob, "I love you too, Dean."

The bond is starting to come back to life, slowly perking up and stirring. Hope comes forth in Castiel, and he feels the pull begin to complete it now that Dean's so close, that his form is against his and he's running his fingers through Castiel's hair as he cries. Dean must feel it too, because he lifts the omega up bridal style for another time in Castiel's life, and carries him out of the library.

"Dean-" Castiel clings on tighter, "Where are we going?"

"We've got to complete this bond, don't we?"

A small smile appears on Castiel's face, his cheeks a little sticky from crying, "Oh- I see."

Dean opens the door to a janitor's closet, setting Castiel down and turning to lock it. As soon as it's in place, he whips around and smashes his lips against the omega's. Castiel gasps against his lips, pulling back on the bottom one as he feels Dean's fingers go up the fabric of his shirt. It only gets even closer between the two, Castiel taking one hand to the back of Dean's neck and looping two fingers on his other palm on Dean's belt loops, tugging him closer. Dean growls, starting to pull the hem of Castiel's jeans down as his pheromones fill the air.

The bond is coming back, slowly but surely as the keep fighting for dominance in the closet. They knock over brooms and mops, Dean trying to pin Castiel down and take charge when the omega wants none of it. Dean seems to enjoy it, as it only furthers him on to claim him, their clothes finding their place on the floor. Castiel finds the gray floor against his back, Dean growling from above with a pleased tone. The omega smirks.

"I'm topping next time."

"Next time?" Dean scoffs, hands to the sides of Castiel's side and eyes blown, "You keep thinking that Cas."

Castiel pulls him down, humming as Dean places himself in for the first time. He grips onto the skin even tighter as the alpha rolls his hips into him, and he can't help but chant his name over and over again. There's possessive growls coming from above Castiel, fingers feeling the muscle in Dean's back flex as he thrusts.

"Smell so fucking good…" Dean says, voice low and mouth at Castiel's neck, "I've thought about this for a while now."

Castiel arches his spine, "Good for you- now shut up and bite me."

Dean chuckles, trailing a line with his tongue from Castiel's jaw line down to the collarbone, sucking onto the soft skin and smiling as he feels the man buck to the touch. It's not long now, the bond surging forward and alive for the first time in nine fucking months. Dean nips the skin at first, enjoying the feel of it between his teeth and the reaction Castiel gives him. He pushes forwards a few more times, and then syncs one thrust with the sinking of his teeth into Castiel's neck.

The omega cries out, fingers latching onto Dean as he finishes the bond. The alpha snarls, licking away some of the blood, body shuddering and keening to Castiel's roaming fingertips. Castiel hums in content, the fully completed bond flowing through his mind like water through a worn path made of rock and soil.

"Come on, we're going home now."

Dean dresses them both, gently fixing the bleeding bite mark on Castiel's neck. He can feel the pride through the bond, the love and affection pouring off from Dean's end- and Castiel reciprocates it. Dean presses his forehead for a few seconds, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he unlocks the door and opens it. He leads Castiel back to the Impala. When the engine revs, Castiel can feel the pheromones rolling off of Dean and he knows what's going on. Dean's in a rutting heat, and he's going to make this the best damn one of his life. Randomly as Dean drives them back to God knows where- Castiel slowly slides a hand over to the fly of Dean's jeans. He snickers as the alpha whips his head towards him. They're at a stoplight, so Castiel has time to push his way over and undo the zipper- Dean's gasp hitting his ears as the omega tastes what his mate has to offer.

"Holy shit- Cas- I'm driving!"

Castiel looks up from Dean's lap, flashing him a dark smile before continuing on with his plan. He feels Dean's hand grasp his hair, his tongue twirling over the tip as he pulls upwards and sinks down. Dean's bucking his hips a little, words of encouragement falling roughly from his lips as Castiel hears him somehow manage to drive. The alpha keeps on, Castiel playing with the slit with his tongue and the Impala jerks forwards. He chuckles, Dean cursing and jerking as he quickly parks the Impala somewhere that Castiel has no clue about because of his current view and location. The alpha growls from above, and Castiel looks up. There at some type of secluded parking lot at some beach, a few trees surrounding them as Dean turns off the Impala and looks at Castiel hungrily.

"Get in the back- now." He demands.

A shiver goes through the omega's spine, doing as his mate says and crawling into the back seat. There isn't much time spent alone there, as Dean locks the doors behind him and is soon back to what was originally going on. The leather sighs beneath them, Castiel moving his hips in tune with Dean's, mouth agape and head thrown back. Dean's licking his neck again, tasting the sweat forming on Castiel's skin as the waves crash quietly in the background.

"I thought you were supposed to top." Dean growls.

"Never gave me a chance-" Castiel bites his lip, "but I assure you that I will."

In a few moments, Dean's on his back, looking confused as Castiel snickers above him. It's over shortly, however, because Dean pushes upwards and silences the omega mid laugh. Soon, Dean's hands are holding onto Castiel's hips, the omega working them as he syncs with the waves. Dean throws his head back, a sound vibrating in his chest as Castiel finishes them both off. He falls onto Dean, breath and form shaking against his. He feels Dean smooth his hands over his back, pressing light kisses all over his head; Through the bond, Castiel can feel the pleasure and content rolling off of Dean like the seawater on those not so distant rocks.

They clean themselves up, the sun setting as they make a bonfire on the beach. Some stars start to filter out through the sunlight, the cracking of the driftwood filling their ears as the tide goes out. Dean has his arms wrapped around Castiel, the omega humming some song, and their bond sings along with it. When Dean takes a moment to look at his mate, he sees the fire in the background, the moon making some light glint off of the crest and ripples of the water. It makes Castiel's eyes pop, sort of glow out, and Dean's mesmerized.

"Today's kind of unbelievable isn't it?" Castiel says, paying with a button on Dean's shirt.

"Yeah-" he chuckles lightly, it has been.

Castiel looks down towards the sand, "Are you happy? …"

"What makes you ask that?"

The omega shuffles a little closer, his insecurity flowing a little into his words, "I dunno I just- I want to be sure, you know?"

"Of course I'm happy, I've got you. That's all I'll ever need."

Castiel smiles, snuggling into Dean and feeling the bond flow between them. This was perfect, because for the first time in a while- the aching hole Castiel had is filled.


	8. Chapter 8

****Author's Note: _**

**STILL MADE IT. 11:50-SOMETIME SO SHUSH I DID IT.**

**Another story completed. :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and it was the ending you were wanting- if not, I'm sorry. (or not)**

**I plan on uploading another fic soon, and I think you guys will like it. It began as mainly fluff/PWP but ended up having kind of a plot and I'm just kinda like... okay, self.**

**Either way, this is now finished and I'm pretty happy with it. (:**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Dean looks towards Cas, the omega asleep in his arms as the fire cracks gently behind him. He snuggles in closer to Dean, and the alpha can hear the long breath he takes as he watches the rise and fall of his chest, his fingers wrapping around his shirt. Dean hums, the bond in the back of his mind thriving and alive- and it's wonderous. Nearly to the level of un-fucking-believable. But there's been more than this that's made Dean question things. He just smiles and plays with his mate's hair for what's probably the hundredth time in the past few hours.

He didn't know that Bobby would let Cas read the essay, or that it would even work at bringing Cas back to him- after all that time and the shit he pulled. He didn't even intend for Cas to read it. Dean just thought that if he turned it into Bobby- that he'd admit his faults and mistakes to someone else- that it'd be right in the end. Everything would be okay and he didn't have to worry about beating himself up anymore because someone else knew. Knew about he fucked up with Cas and shunned him away, nearly wrecked their bond and denied it when he first discovered. He was an asshole, a selfish one- only concerned with how he was going to end up at the morning and at night, not even caring about how it affected Cas and he was tied to. It must have been horrible for him, and the alpha doesn't want to imagine what he put him through. Because he knows if he gets an ounce of what happened and what he did to his mate, his self-loathing would reach and all time high and no one could despise him more than Dean Winchester, the alpha himself. As Cas mumbles in his sleep, Dean realizes how lucky he truly is. The odds should have worked against him, Cas shouldn't really be here bonded to him and sleeping in his arms. Yet he here was, wrapped up in Dean's body and completely content with where he was and peaceful, face slack and not a hint of discomfort to see there.

Dean supposes that Cas was just as lost as he was, he really didn't have a slot in the world or a true place to call home. That Dean felt the same exact way- misplaced and forgotten amongst the world. Yet they found each other, found the emptiness inside of themselves and decided to become the thing to fill them. It's perfect. Dean rubs his fingers gently down the side of Castiel's face, a smile teasing on his lips as the waves break the shoreline a few hundred feet away from them.

It's funny to think his whole life he spent it looking for someone who'd look at him and see something worth the amount and effort. That his father turned and showed him his back as soon as Mary passed and favored Sam- the last true remainder of his wife, the last thing she spent her moments on- and now finally someone gives him the same look John gives Sam. It's strange, a little unknown to him when it comes down to it- but it'll take time to get used to.

Dean feels some of the bond celebrate it's renewal, it's regeneration and completion, and the alpha lets it sink in. He's bonded to Cas know- and it happened in a janitor's closet now less, but the details don't matter. What does, is the fact there's a healing bite on Cas' neck and Dean's the one who put it there. He takes the pad of his finger and traces the scabs, the faint taste of his mate's blood still on his tongue from hours earlier. He supposes it's a treat- a fine taste one might only get a few special times in their life. That Castiel trusted him enough to do that and wanted it just as much as he did- and it was breathtaking.

The moon hangs above them as the bond fire dies out, Dean having to carry Cas into his Impala and setting him in the passenger seat. He glances from time to time as he drives, the omega's head lolled to one side as he sleeps. Dean knows he earned it, considering.

When the black car pulls up to his house, he sees the light on, sees Sam run outside with a look of confusion on his face. When the alpha looks at the clock in the Impala he sees that it's almost midnight.

"Dean, where were you?" He asks, "It's so late, I was about to start looking for you."

"I was… busy." Dean makes a movement with his head, motioning to Cas sleeping in the front seat.

Sam's mouth is open, trying to figure out some words. He takes a moment, the whole time Dean having a wide smart-ass smirk on his face, "You… you've got Castiel… in your car."

The alpha nods, "That I do."

"Why?"

"We fixed things."

Sam nods, running a hand through his hair, "Well, at least I can tell Gabe not to call all the police force in Stanford… I don't if he'll be happy to know you've got him here."

Dean walks over, getting Cas out of the Impala, "Let him be mad- I don't care. Cas is fine and happy. What else matters, really?"

"Wait a minute…" Sam tilts his head, a smile creeping onto his face as he snorts, "Did you- did you finish your bond with him?"

"I might have."

The other alpha smiles slightly, "About damn time. I'll go ahead and tell Gabe not to worry, just go take him in there and go to bed. You look like hell."

Dean flashes a smile, "I can assure you it was better than that."

"Shut the fuck up Dean!"

The alpha snickers, carrying his mate into his house. John doesn't even look up when Dean arrives, and it only makes Dean grip onto Cas tighter. He kicks open the door to his room, walking over to the bed and setting Cas down on it. Dean takes off his shoes, shucks off his belt because it's uncomfortable as hell to fall asleep with one on. When he's done, Dean's holding him in his arms and running his hand through Cas' hair. He smiles, enjoying the scent of his mate gently wafting up and the warm glow of their bonding shining in his mind.

**…**

"_So he's okay? _" Gabe asks through the phone.

"Yeah…" Sam bites his lip, "He uhh- he's bonded to Dean now, though…"

It sounds like Gabriel drops the cell phone, but Sam is unsure because of how fast it seems to be picked up and how Gabe recovers, "_So they're bonded now… My brother's mated to the world's biggest bag of dicks… Reassuring to know..._"

"It's not that bad-" Sam defends, "Dean's taking good care of him. When he drove up Castiel was sleeping and he carried him inside- and even though he was passed out, he looked really happy."

"_You meant that? _"

Sam smiles a little, "Yeah, I mean that. How about you come over and see for yourself? … Maybe we could have some alone time ourselves."

The alpha can hear his mate laugh through the phone, "_Alright, I'll be over in ten. And I agree- let's rough up the sheets a bit._"

"See you then."

When Gabriel arrives, he takes a few quick moments to look over Castiel. He sees his baby brother in the arms of Dean, who somewhat growls when Gabe enters, but he's asleep. The omega walks forward to get a closer look, and Dean sleepily opens his eyes, arms tightening around Castiel and a low warning hum comes from his torso. When he notices it's Gabe, he only puts on a drowsy smile and pulls himself and Castiel closer, a small grin appearing on the selective's face. Gabe seems pleased with that, and returns his attention to Sam and the promise they made to each other.

As soon as the door is shut, Sam grabs his mate's hand and rushes them both outside. The alpha knows his father won't be too happy with him if he finds his star son fucking his mate into oblivion, so he decides it's best to take their business elsewhere.

Gabriel throws his head back up against the wall, his mouth is open and breath coming out in quick gasps as Sam rolls his hips upwards. The omega lowers himself onto his mate, feeling a hiss escape as the alpha clenches on the sensitive skin offered to him- the bond scar glittering faintly in the moonlight.

Gabriel shakes against the shutters of the house, gasps coming over the sound of crickets chirping gently. Sam growls, knipping the skin more and thrusting, feeling the skin of his mate between his teeth and tasting the sweat forming from their current actions. Soon, there's a final shudder for both of them, Gabriel slumping against Sam and the wall and letting out a content sigh.

"That good huh?"

"No- it was awful, we're never doing this again."

Sam narrows his eyes, "Mhmm, says the one who begged for more."

Gabriel turns a shade of pink- something Sam or anyone ever rarely achieved, and the alpha laughs at him, "Shut up, Moose."

"Oh come on, you love me."

"Okay I do-" Gabe himself laughs, "why do you have to make me sound so… needy?"

Sam presses his lips to the omega's, "Because- I like it when you beg."

"You'll be doing that later, sunshine. Trust me."

"How about we go find out now?"

Gabe quirks a brow, "Ready when you are, Moose."

**…**

Castiel wakes up with Dean's arms around him, something he never expected to find when he opens his eyes in the mornings. He snuggles closer, feeling the sheet slip off of his shoulder, the slight chill of Dean's room making him shiver for a brief moment- because soon Castiel feels Dean's body cover him. He sighs in content, warmth and happiness buzzing through his veins.

"You're really happy." Dean chuckles.

"I have every reason to be."

Castiel feels Dean's chin on the top of his head, and then lips pressed to his forehead for a few moments, a smile tugging on them, "Oh really now?"

Castiel feels the grin get returned, his mouth stretching against Dean's collarbones, "Mhmm… This is the best morning I've had in a long time."

"Seems like I'm doing a good job, then."

"You definitely are."

Gabriel knocks on the door, "How's my little baby bro doin'?"

Castiel nearly falls out of the bed, Dean catching him and laughing, "Oh- Gabe!"

"Oh yeah I know- everything. Don't be embarrassed dude, it's all okay. Dean-o here hasn't too shabby of a job. You were so peachy while you were asleep last night."

"Wait- you were here?"

Gabriel scoffs, "Of course I was! I had no idea where you were for hours on end- and then Sammy calls me and tells me you're here, and bonded to Dean no less! I sped over as soon as I pressed end! Okay- not really- but I still was worried, and I had reason."

"I'm sorry about that…" Castiel rubs the back of his neck, "I should have called or something… Are you mad at me? …"

The omega laughs, "If I was, you'd know. Nah, I'm pretty happy. If I was mad I'd be skinning Dean and making you put him on our floor as a rug."

"Thank you Gabe. Love you too." Dean snarks.

"Don't play the game if you can't win Dean-o." the omega shrugs, "I'm off. Sam and I are celebrating our anniversary today."

"Have fun!" The couple calls off from the mattress, watching Gabe leave.

Castiel laughs, falling against Dean and looking up towards the ceiling and intertwining their fingers, "What do you want to do today?"

"You." Dean says in his ear, voice hushed and low.

A tingle goes down Castiel's spine per vertebrae and he tilts his head back and wears a sly smirk, "Oh really? Come on, Dean. Show me what you got."

And he does. Castiel arches his back off of the mattress, keening for any type of friction Dean can offer, the alpha growling possessively from above with teeth bared. The omega grabs onto his forearm, feeling the muscle tighten and release under the pads of his finger as Dean thrusts. Castiel leans up, pulling at Dean's lip with his teeth- begging, pleading for any type of movement the alpha has to offer.

His skin is hot, breath quickened, muscles shaking as every second builds him and his mate up- the sounds escaping him growing more needy and desperate. Dean feeds off of that, channels his movements so Castiel makes them every time he even moves a fraction. He cries out, throat and body clenching as he orgasms, Dean following suit soon after and groaning with his mate below. He sighs, breath bellowing forth onto Dean's skin and he laughs lightly.

It's only a few hours before they're back at it again, because Dean's still in a rutting heat and well- Castiel syncs with him. His skin is on fire as Dean licks a line from the omega's hip bone to his ear, his fingers gentle as he strokes softly. Castiel's gripping the sheets tightly, teeth clenched as the touches become too much- not enough to sate him.

"I need more than that, Dean."

He smiles, pressing his mouth gently to Castiel's pulsing flesh, "I know Cas, but I want to try and make this special- so far it's only been rough and all, and though I enjoy that- a lot, actually- I want to make one time our first heat together slow, worth it. I want to drag it on so long we feel like the slightest breeze will set us off- because it'll be worth it. I guess it's kind of like how we started, isn't it?"

Castiel nods hurriedly, Dean still moving his wrist with trained precision as he was talking, "Yeah I know- just-"

The omega can't for anymore words, throwing his head back down onto the pillows as Dean lets out a chuckle. It rings in the air, his finger teasing him as Castiel bucks towards the touch. The alpha presses soft kisses all over his hip bones, the skin so sensitive that Castiel can feel every fold of the soft flesh composing Dean's glorious mouth- the one still pressing against him and slowly making it's way to the middle of them. When he uses his mouth for the first time, Castiel can't help but cry aloud, the heat- so perfect, so _Dean_ that he forgets about any self-control he'd been collecting up to this point. Dean laughs, the deep baritone only making Castiel bite down so hard on his lip it bleeds from the sensation.

"Don't worry Cas-" he teases the tip with his tongue, "it'll be the best you've ever gotten."

Dean doesn't lie- of course, as Castiel finds purchase in the locks of his dirty-blonde hair, chanting his mate's name as he feels him kiss and rub with his tongue. It's as if Dean's done this before, he seems so professional, but Castiel buries the thought as soon a it surfaces- and it doesn't matter because Dean takes him all the way in, so forget about the ability of conscious thought.

Castiel tugs on the hair a little, his urgency building- and Dean takes note. He lets up a little, then completely leaves once Castiel is shaking so bad on the mattress he's sure it looks like a seizure. Dean replaces his fingers, Castiel holding onto the back of his neck, wrapping his legs around Dean's hips and closing his eyes.

"Cas-" the omega perks, "open your eyes. I wanna see you."

Castiel obeys, seeing those green eyes meet his. Those ones that he first saw in the library, the only things on their minds being an english paper- not sex, not their bond, nothing but countless words and possibilities. It makes him smile, a laugh forming and ringing out into the room and Dean snickers himself a little. He silences him by pressing his lips to his and runs a hand through Castiel's hair.

Soon, they're back at their pace, working their hips up and down for better leverage and connection- each movement causing Castiel to tighten his grips onto Dean. His legs are wrapped around fixedly, his hips keening so Dean can make him cry out each time he brings his back. Castiel throws his head back in a silent cry- it's not going to be long now.

"I know, I know…" Dean sooths, "I'm here- I always will be."

That's what sets Castiel off, what sends him so far out of his body he's sure he's been to the end of the universe- if there is one. His body is thrumming with some kind of energy he's never experienced before, and as the long seconds pass he's sure he's addicted to the pumping veins and nerves that glow like suns. The only thing that brings him back is Dean, recollecting the omega and placing him where he belongs, the bond the tether he reels his mate in with. When Castiel feels Dean press his lips against his own, he kisses back with the drowsy afterglow plaguing his muscles.

It takes Castiel a few moments- a few moments to find his tongue and anything, to find his breath. Dean waits patiently, resting his head in the crook of his neck, a thin sheet of sweat covering them both as their pheromones mix in the air. It's perfect, better than Castiel ever imagined it to be. This afterglow was amazing, and he hums a little before he can actually find himself able to speak.

"We're getting good at this."

"We have time to practice, that's why."

Castiel smiles, running a hand through Dean's hair, "Yeah- all the time in the world."


End file.
